Need You Now
by WakeUpSunshine
Summary: AH Bella Swan thought that Emmett McCarty was the guy for her but then Jasper Hale shows up and she realizes that she's completely wrong. Emm/B at first; but mostly Jas/B
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: AH; Jas/B and Emm/B. Edward is gay. Jacob's gay. Alice is with James. Anymore warnings i should mention? Everything is twisted in this story so it might be confusing but i must say this is out of my norm of writing...and i actually am enjoying it! I understand that a lot of you probably won't read this now but to those who do please review?!

Prologue

I glanced over at the loud snoring form next to me. I then curled my legs up to my body and cursed at myself for being so stupid. Again.

This wasn't the first time that Emmett McCarty ended up in my bed the morning after a party. No, actually this happened more times then I could count anymore. Truth be told, I only did this because I was madly and insanely in love with him. Or so, I believed. Alice, my best friend and his sister, insists that it's only because he was my first. According to her all girls are attached to the guy they lose their V-card to. I guess she would know since she lost her a long time ago.

"Baby?" He groaned. I smiled internally and turned to him. He was just waking up. "Come here." He said in his sleepy voice. I obeyed and curled my half-naked body into his. I felt right in Emmett's arms, even if it only lasted for a few minutes. I savored every minute with him. "That party was crazy last night." He laughed.

"Seemed like every other party to me." I sighed. "I was thinking…" I bit my lip and then looked up at him. "Maybe we should do something together…you know other then party…"

"Bella…" He pulled away from me. I sat up and reached for his t-shirt since I was only wearing my bra and panties. "I care about you…"

"But you don't want to actually be with me other then for a sex buddy, right?" I raised my voice a little.

"You knew what was going on before we even started this." He spoke harshly.

"Maybe I thought things would change. Maybe I thought you'd actually develop some fucking feelings for me!" I had to get out of his house. I was angry but we both knew I wouldn't leave. This happened a lot. Things never changed for us. The next weekend I would end up right back in his bed. Part of me wished I could stop it. But the other part of me knew that without this I wouldn't have him in my life. I'd rather have him this way then not have him at all.

"Stop being so dramatic and get your sexy ass back over here." I gave in and he accepted me back in his arms.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"It's fine." He shrugged.

I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. Tomorrow we would be starting our first day of senior year. Tomorrow I vowed to let everything change. I decided right then and there that this was the last time I ended up in Emmett McCarty's bed. Unless, I held his heart; which I knew wasn't going to happen.

Chapter 1

"Good Morning, Senior." A kiss landed on my cheek from the lips of the only woman I've ever known as my Mother. She was grinning widely as she held a plate of pancakes in her hands. They smelled delicious but I was feeling far too nervous to be able to actually sit down and eat. "I put pop tart's in your school bag in case you're hungry later, because I know I won't be able to get you to sit down long enough to have a proper breakfast."

"Sorry, Mom." I laughed grabbing my truck keys from the counter. "Is Leah ready?" I asked about my fourteen year old sister who would be starting to freshman year.

"She's riding the bus, you go ahead." Mom nodded. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Have a good first day, sweetie!" She yelled after me as I rushed out the front door of my childhood home.

I climbed into the cab of my old rusty truck. I could give or take the thing but since it ran and meant I didn't have to ride the bus I figured I'd take it. It was better then nothing.

I took a deep breath as I drove into the parking lot of Fork's High. I spotted my group of friends already standing by Emmett's black jeep. I saw him smiling big with his arm around a strange blond girls shoulder. I frowned as I parked my truck a couple of spots away from where they were standing. I knew I couldn't show my jealousy so I put on a fake smile for my friends.

I got out of the truck and was greeted by Alice McCarty, Emmett's baby sister. She was adopted when she was six which explained why she was so tiny and Emmett was so large.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." She smiled and pulled me into a hug instantly.

"Morning." I sighed and hugged her back.

"We're senior's now, Bella-Bee! You need to cheer up!" She tried. "Come on, we have some new kids that you should really meet." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our friends.

Emmett and the blonde girl had disappeared when we met up with the others. I bit my lip nervously knowing Emmett's reputation with girls. I just knew what he was doing and I really didn't like it. I wasn't paying attention really when I felt arms around my waist. I hoped for a second that it was Emmett but I knew it wasn't when I didn't smell his smell. Instead of smelled Edward Cullen. I turned around and he pulled me into his arms

"I've missed you Bella-Bee!" He squealed twirling me around. Edward Cullen was my absolute best friend and had been since the fourth grade. He was probably the most gorgeous guy in the world, with his piercing green eyes and perfectly shaped face, not to mention that amazingly awkward bronze hair that rest atop his head. I would have probably gone after him if he was actually into girls.

Two years ago Edward told me what I already knew. He was into guys. Edward was gay and I was perfectly fine with that. His sexuality never made a difference to our friendship. I seriously could have cared less what Edward was into.

"I've missed you too, Edward!" I laughed as he set me down. "How was California?" I asked. Edward had spent his entire summer in Los Angeles with his older sister, Victoria.

"Perfect! I already know I'm moving out there once I'm out of this hell hole." He grinned. That scared me. I had been seriously out of my element this summer without Edward, I wasn't sure how I would go without him after this year.

A couple of seconds later Alice stepped between us and said she really wanted me to meet someone. I nodded shyly unsure if I really wanted to meet someone new. I was really bad with first impressions.

"Bella, this is Jasper Hale. Jasper this is Bella Swan." She pulled a tall blonde guy from beside Emmett's jeep. I hadn't even noticed him when I pulled up to the school. His piercing blue eyes startled me. I gasped as his eyes met mine. He was really cute…well beyond cute, this guy was hot and made my stomach turn in knots. His shaggy hair made me want to reach out and comb my fingers through it.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella Swan." I swooned as the sound of his southern voice. I should have noticed he was from the south due to his entire get-up. Those cowboy boots, those tight jeans and that plaid shit…should have told me before I even heard him speak.

"Yeah, you too." I said quickly in an unsure voice. Jasper gave me a slight smile before excusing himself from our group. I looked over at Alice who was attached to her boyfriend, James Volturi. She nodded at me through her giggles. She knew exactly what I was trying to say with my eyes. That Jasper Hale sure was something and I suddenly couldn't wait to get to know more about him.

I think the best thing about him was that just by looking at him he made me forget completely about Emmett McCarty.

"Holy shit is that boy sexy." Edward whistled in my ear.

"You have a boyfriend." I reminded him.

"I'm not going to cheat on Jacob with a guy who is clearly straight." He rolled his eyes at me. "My gaydar didn't even budge."

"Oh." I nodded. "But, you shouldn't even cheat on Jacob with a gay guy. He's a good guy, Edward. He loves you and…"

"I would never cheat on Jacob, Bella-Bee. I love him far too much to ever lose him." He assured me.

"Good." I nodded smiling. A few minutes later the bell rang for homeroom. I looked around as everyone started hurrying towards the school but I was looking for a certain Emmett McCarty who was nowhere to be seen. Edward tugged on my arm and looped his through mine pulling me towards the school.

Everyone seemed to be hyped up about senior year but I couldn't get into it. I started to wonder if my previously fake smile would be plastered on my face all year.

"Fake smile's really don't suit you, Bella." Edward said in my ear as we walked.

"Shut up." I glared at him.

"I'm only being honest."

"Well, honesty doesn't suit you." I retorted and he just laughed.

He dropped me off at my homeroom before he went off to his own. I sat down in the same seat that I had sat in since Freshman year and waited until the teacher arrived. James walked into the class and sat down next to me. He and I weren't really close but we got along for her sake. My little sister Leah was best friends with Jane and Alec Volturi who happened to be James's younger siblings. They were freshmen alongside Leah. I wanted to ask how they were taking their first day but judging by the look on his face I realized I should just keep my mouth shut.

Once I received my schedule I glanced over it quickly. All honors. Well, aside from PE. I even had Art 4 Honor's. I remembered when I had been given Art by the guidance counselor in my freshman and I couldn't have been more upset. Taking Art that year really changed me and it made me realize that I am actually really good at it. I've taken it every year since and have been in a countless number of art shows. My room is littered with my art and the many awards that I had gotten. I still haven't decided if I want to pursue art as a career or not.

Once the bell rang I got out of the classroom quickly leaving James behind. I met Edward at his classroom door. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we traded schedules. We started walking towards the side doors of the school to go out to the courtyard where we would be meeting our friends.

Edward was in basically every one of my classes besides art. He had Drama that period instead.

"Did you have something to do with this?" I eyed him.

"I might have talked the counselor into giving us the same classes." He grinned.

"Thank you." I laughed happy that I would know at least one person in each of my classes.

We were the first to arrive to the courtyard but Alice and James followed quickly after. I waited nervously for Emmett to arrive but instead Jasper and the blonde girl showed up.

"Bella this is Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister." Alice introduced us. Rosalie was tightlipped as she nodded at me. "She's kind of a bitch." Alice whispered to me in my ear when Rosalie wasn't paying attention.

"I can see that." I said back. Edward just laughed. Alice then took my schedule and looked over it declaring that we had PE together at least. Edward and I had History and Calculus with Jasper and English with Rosalie. Judging by the look on Rosalie's face she could have cared less. I got butterflies in my stomach when I was told Jasper was in two of my classes. But, I really only wanted to know about one person's classes but judging by how Emmett cared less about school and more about sports I knew we probably had zero classes together.

I heard his voice before I saw him. I smiled to myself when he appeared.

"Hey beautiful!" My stomach fell when I saw him reach for Rosalie and pull her into him. I felt like throwing up right then.

"Calm down, Bella-Bee." Edward whispered in my ear when he saw the look on my face. I wasn't really good at holding emotions in.

"We just…I can't…he's…" I stuttered.

"He's not worth it, baby." Edward tried but I just shook my head. Emmett was worth it. He was worth everything. "Come on, let's go." Edward tugged on my arm but I shook my head again. I wanted to talk to Emmett.

After Emmett was done hugging Rosalie he gave his schedule over to Alice who told him who he had classes with. Of course I already knew I wouldn't have any classes with him but apparently we did share PE. That was enough.

I stood there waiting for my turn to talk to him.

"Emm…" I spoke quietly but knew I hadn't been heard when he ignored me or at least I hoped he wasn't ignoring me on purpose. "Emmett!"

"What?" He jerked his head towards me with a frown on his face. "What do you want, Bella?" I widened my eyes at his tone of voice. We'd been sneaking around for a long time but he had never been mean to me. Ever.

I didn't even answer him. Instead I just sighed and grabbed Edwards hand. He took that as our cue to leave.

"Don't worry about him, Bella-Bee." Edward tried as we walked towards English 4 honors.

"I know we aren't together but it still kills me to see him with other girls, I mean he doesn't even know Rosalie!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Rosalie and Jasper's Dad lives here, Bella. They spend just about every summer with him apart from this last one. So, Emmett's known Rosalie for awhile."

"How come I've never heard about them? And how do you know all of this?" I frowned putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't know maybe you never pay attention to Alice. She's talked about them before and I've seen Rosalie at a few parties the past couple of summers. But, never her brother." He explained.

I thought back for a second to the parties over the past few years. I realized that I had seen her before with Emmett before he and I ever hooked up.

"I remember her." I sighed. "It was back when I had that crush on Emmett, before he and I ever hooked up. I remember being so jealous of her even though she was a complete stranger to me." I said as we entered our class and took our seats right next to each other.

"What are you talking about, Bella-Bee? You still have a crush on Emmett." Of course at that exact moment Rosalie decided to walk into the classroom. I knew she had heard Edward by the look on her face. She walked past us and sat right behind me. I groaned and slammed my forehead down on the desk. This year was going to be hell. I could already feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

English seemed to drag on longer then usual. Probably because Rosalie Hale was sitting right behind me and every time I said something she would make a snide comment. If I were any other girl I would probably turn around and give he a piece of my mind but I'm not any other girl. I'm Bella Swan and I hate confrontation.

"Just keep ignoring her, Bella." Edward tried to tell me when we were walking out of English.

"I have no other choice." I declared with a huff. "I'll just talk to Emmett after school and see what's going on."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Bella-Bee." Edward sighed.

"And why not?" I asked as we approached our new lockers. We were allowed to pick where we wanted our lockers this year. I guess it had something to do with us being seniors, I don't know and I particularly don't care but I don't mind that Edward and I have lockers next to each other.

"Because you're only going to keep getting hurt. You know what happens when you guys are together…" Edward trailed off.

"That only happens when he's been drinking." I tell him.

"That's wrong and you know it." Edward said opening his locker. "You two hooked up almost every night for the past two months. It might have been like that junior year and the beginning of summer but that has changed." He pointed out.

"And yet he still seems to have no feelings for me." I sighed thinking back to the past summer. It had started out as just a party hook-up type thing when we were juniors but the summer changed everything. I found myself in Emmett's bed almost every night lately. Sometimes when I couldn't sneak out or think of a good excuse to leave the house he'd find a way to sneak through my bedroom window and disappear right after the deed was done while whenever I went over to his place I'd stay until the next morning. I guess it was because if my Dad caught him he'd be dead and at his house his parent's could have really cared less.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Edward shut his locker and gathered me in his arms. "Maybe you should lay off of Emmett McCarty for awhile. Jasper is pretty cute and I saw the way he's been looking at you." I couldn't help but blush at that. Jasper was pretty cute but I just couldn't see myself with anyone but Emmett.

I had Art right before lunch. So, I was able to put off my stress for another 45 minutes. Art really helped calm me down and our first assignment was to draw, paint or sculpt anything that our hearts desired. I drew the meadow. Edward and I had found it a few years back and it was like a retreat for us. We went there any time one of us was having a bad day or whenever we were upset. It was my happy place.

I didn't start getting nervous about lunch until the bell rang. I knew I would be seeing Emmett since we always sat at the same table.

"Bella!" I heard the yell of my sister Leah from behind me as I excited the art room. I turned around and smiled at her. She had a big grin on her face as she approached me.

"Hey, Leah. How's your first day at Fork's going?" I asked her as she caught up to me. We started to walk to wards the cafeteria.

"Alright." She shrugged. "It's better then middle school." She flashed me her gorgeous smile. I had always been jealous of my half-sister's russet color skin and the beauty she had gotten from her Mother. I on the other hand looked exactly like our Dad but when you looked at Leah you couldn't even tell she was Charlie's daughter, the same with our younger brother Seth.

"Do you have lunch right now?" I asked her.

"No, but my next class is near the cafeteria." I had forgotten that the seniors had their own lunch. The 9th, 10th and 11th graders shared a lunch though. We didn't have that many students in our school so it was easy to put all three grades into one room.

I said goodbye to my sister as she went off towards her next class. I took a deep breath and entered the cafeteria with my nerves sky high. Edward was already at our table with Alice and James. I saw Emmett approaching with Rosalie at his side. That really irked me. She didn't deserve him. He was mine or at least that's how I saw it.

I sat down next to Edward giving him a smile. He returned it and reached under the table to squeeze my hand.

"How's the first day of senior year treating you so far?" Alice asked me as she shoved a fry in her mouth.

"Fantastic." I lied. Edward pushed his plate over to me so we could share his fries. He knew that I rarely ever ate on the first day of school so he wasn't going to push me to get my own lunch.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella-Bee." Alice rolled her eyes at me. I stopped paying attention to her when Emmett approached the table with Rosalie. I watched as he happily pulled her chair out for her and waited until she sat down before he took his own seat. I couldn't have been angrier as I watched this display. Then what really set me off was the smirk Rosalie sent me. I slammed my first down on the table and was about to stand up to attack her when I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders.

"Slow down there, darlin'." A sexy southern voice whispered in my ear causing me to calm down and a shiver to run through my body. "My sister isn't worth setting your rage on. Whatever she's doing to upset you I can promise you it's on purpose and this is the sort of reaction she is wanting." He spoke so low that I had to strain to hear him. "Don't satisfy her." He said as he lifted his hands off my shoulder. He walked around and sat in the empty seat next to Edward. I was stunned into silence as he flashed me a smile.

I kept to myself the rest of lunch ignoring everyone around me but Jasper Hale. He kept my attention the entire time.

After lunch was over Edward, Jasper and I walked towards Calculus. Nothing interesting happened in Calculus nor did anything really happen in History. Jasper kept stealing glances at me and I couldn't help but stare right back at him. He was rendering me speechless and I absolutely hated it.

"Look's like Jasper Hale as a crush on you, Bella." Edward said as we were walking to PE alone.

"Why would he do that? I'm nothing special." I shrugged looking down at my broken in converse.

"I'll never know how you could possibly not see yourself as clearly as other's do." Edward shook his head opening the gym door for me to step inside. "I'll see your clumsy ass in a few." Edward said as we part ways to go into our separate locker rooms.

Since it was the first day of school we didn't have to dress out which I was rather thankful for but tomorrow we would starting volleyball with the boys and I was absolutely dreading that. After the coach went over a few rules we were sent into the gym where the boys were already waiting. Alice looped her arm through mine and we walked towards where Edward was sitting on the bleachers. Just as we were about to sit down Emmett ran up and sat next to Edward. I groaned and hid my face in Edward's shoulder.

"Rosalie's pretty hot, huh?" Emmett nudged Edward. I lifted my head and widened my eyes at Emmett. There was no way he just said that to Edward. "Even if you aren't in to girls, you gotta admit man she's pretty gorgeous." I seriously could have slapped that stupid ass right then and there. He knew exactly how I felt about him, so why was he acting like nothing had ever gone on between the two of us?

"Personally, Emmett, I'm more for the natural beauty. Rosalie has that fake sort of thing going on that I could never be interested in. Even if I were straight." I couldn't help but laugh at Edward's response. I knew he was sticking up for me.

"I could never be happier then right now to know that we share no DNA." Alice frowned at her brother. "You really are an ass, Emmett."

"I was just saying…" Emmett tried to play innocent.

"Just stop saying anything." Alice barked at him. He shut his mouth and turned his attention away from us. I mouthed a thank you to Alice and squeezed Edward's hand in thanks. I really couldn't have asked for a better group of friends. Well, I guess I could ask for Emmett to be a better person and to feel for me how I feel for him. I shook my head. I didn't need to think about that.

The bell rang and everyone left the gym. Edward, Alice and I walked towards the parking lot while Emmett went to meet up with Rosalie. I could tell that whatever they had going on was really going to get worse as the days went on. I just couldn't wait till it blew up in either of their faces.

"See you later, Bella-Bee." Edward kissed my cheek then went off to his Volvo. Alice hugged me tightly before going to Emmett's jeep to wait for him. I sighed and got into my old truck. The passenger side door creaked open and I saw Leah appear with a big smile on her face.

"How is it being a senior?" She asked buckling herself in.

"Boring." I replied. "How is it being a freshman?"

"Same." She shrugged then the cab of the truck went silent. Leah and I were known for that. We got along better if we just didn't say anything to each other, not that we didn't get along otherwise. It was just easier for us this way.

I pulled into our driveway not much later. Leah and I got out of the truck and went up the steps into our two story home.

"Hey girls." Mom walked down from the stairs smiling. "I made you two a snack. I'm going to pick Seth up, so be good." She kissed both of our foreheads before leaving us alone. Leah and I walked into the kitchen to help ourselves to the delicious snack we knew our Mother prepared.

Truthfully, Sue wasn't my biological mother but nothing would ever stop me from thinking of her as so. I never knew my biological mother since she died giving birth to me. Sue had been a nurse at Fork's hospital and she had been the nurse assigned to me as an infant. My father had always had a thing for Sue but after he brought me home she visited a lot and one day she jut never left.

Then four years later Leah was born then Seth five years later making him 9 now. He went to school in La Push instead of here in Fork's. It had been his choice and my parent's couldn't deny him of that. It just meant Mom had a lot more running around to do. Leah had a choice in going to school at Fork's or in La Push but she decided to stay on this side of town to make it easier and plus she had already made her group of friends here.

After eating a few nachos I went upstairs to my bedroom. I fell back on my bed and just looked at the ceiling. I bolted up when I heard the familiar noise of Emmett's jeep. I ran towards the window and looked out. He was getting out of his jeep. Alone. My stomach fell as I rushed down the stairs. He knocked before I could get there and Leah answered.

"I've got this, Leah." I told her appearing in the doorway. She rolled her eyes at me then walked away. "Hi." I bit my lower lip shyly.

"Can we talk?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets. I nodded and opened the door wider so he could step in but thought twice about it and asked if we could go talk outside. I knew inviting him in wouldn't be a good idea, I didn't want to end up in bed with him. Emmett agreed to talk somewhere else so we took a walk down my street. "I really like her, Bella."

"That's good." I said angrily. He was so stupid, I could really care less about how he 'really liked her'.

"Don't be such a bitch. Stop being jealous, you know that you and I were just fooling around." He stopped walking and faced me.

"I know." I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

"So, can we please be civil at school?" He reached out and lifted my chin. I knew as soon as I looked into his eyes I would agree. That's exactly what happened. "Good."

"I hate you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know, baby." He laughed and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my tiny arms around his waist. I breathed in his scent as if it were the last time I'd ever get to be close to him again. "You've always been too good for me." He sighed. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. I need to go." He pulled away and left me standing there in the middle of the street. I watched as he got into his jeep at my house and pulled out of the driveway. I felt empty standing there. I already missed his warmth and the way I felt in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Emmett came to see me after school yesterday." I told Edward as we walked away from our group of friends on the second day of school. Emmett and Rosalie were officially a couple, they had announced it to us just minutes before. It took everything in me to keep from breaking down right then and there. Maybe the fact that Jasper had his hand on the small of my back the entire time helped. He seemed to always be able to sense how I was feeling. To any other person it would seem creepy but I kind of liked it.

"And?" Edward urged me to go on.

"He wants us to be civil and for me to stop being a jealous bitch basically." I sighed.

"Did you two…?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"No!" I widened my eyes. I wasn't that stupid. "He did tell me that I'm too good for him. Whatever that means." I said as we reached out lockers.

"He's right." Edward said then left me to go to his homeroom.

As I was walking towards homeroom I felt someone start walking beside me. I glanced over and noticed it was Jasper Hale. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm trying to figure out how any guy could ever just throw you away like Emmett has." He spoke. That really caught me off guard.

"I…what?" I stammered.

"Emmett told Rosalie about what the two of you used to have." He shrugged. I seethed. That was none of her business. "Bella?" He stopped to get my attention.

"Yes?" I stopped and faced him.

"Do you want to…go on a date?" He was suddenly shy. It was cute.

I really wanted to say yes to him but something kept saying that I needed to say no. I'm sure that something was the fact that I was in love with Emmett. I really needed to get over him. I needed to move on, so I smiled at Jasper and said yes. I agreed to dinner and a movie Friday night before walking into my homeroom and taking my seat next to James.

The day went by unbearably slow. I told Edward about Jasper and he just kept saying that he knew he was right. At lunch Edward decided he would bring it up. I ended up getting upset that he'd put my business out there but he admitted that he only did it because he knew it would make Emmett jealous. I had to admit…that felt nice. He was right about that too. Emmett did look a little jealous but that wasn't even the reason why I was dating Jasper. I couldn't use him like that, he was too nice to do that to.

"My brother doesn't date whore's. As soon as he knows that you've slept with almost everyone in this school then I'm sure he'll drop you like you deserve." Rosalie sneered at me after school.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Emmett told me about how big of a whore you are." She grinned trying to get under my skin. I wasn't going to let her, but I must admit that was pretty difficult. "Stay away from my brother, Swan."

She walked off leaving me standing next to my truck stunned.

"I don't believe any of that, Bella." Jasper must have heard his sister since he was standing on the other side of my truck.

"I…she's…what just happened?"

"My sister is trying to make you jealous, don't let her." He smiled walking up to me. "Truthfully, she's jealous of you. And she has every right to be."

"I just don't understand what I did to her…" I looked away from him. He reached out and grabbed my hand lacing his fingers with mine.

"You threatened her relationship with Emmett." He looked away and then back at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I said still a little confused from earlier.

"You're not just going out with me to make Emmett jealous, are you?" He questioned and he had every right to think that. I smiled at him and shook my head. I seriously wanted to go on a date with this guy, even if I had no idea who he really was. "I didn't think so." He smiled stepping closer to me. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my cheek. He smelled…amazing. I can't exactly pinpoint his smell but it was all him. My knees wobbled a bit as I tried to compose myself.

If I wasn't careful Jasper Hale was going to bring me to my knees one day. That scared me, but part of me felt like it was okay because he felt the same way about me. He wasn't another Emmett, or at least I hoped he wasn't. I didn't need another Emmett. One was enough for me to handle.

"I'll see you later, darlin'." He whispered as if he was just as caught up in me as I was him.

I got into the cab of my truck in a daze. My head was swimming with thoughts of Jasper.

The rest of the week went by so quickly. Nothing really big or interesting happened. Well, aside from me getting to know Jasper Hale more. I found out that he was from Texas and played the guitar. Other then that he was a pretty private person, I just hoped that he'd open up a little more to me on our date tonight.

Speaking our date, Alice McCarty refused to let me go out without a complete make-over. So as soon as school was over she went to my house with me and started to work her magic. I must say she really knew how to make me look good.

I stood in front of my full length mirror examining myself. Alice had somehow managed to get me into a cute yellow dress that hit my knees. I was wearing soft white flats that had been our compromise. If I wore the dress I could wear flats, if I wore jeans then I had to wear heels. Alice knew how to get her way with me.

"Why am I so nervous?" I asked Alice as I clutched my butterfly filled stomach.

"Because you're going on a date with Jasper Hale." She said as if I didn't already know that. I sighed and sat down on my bed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What if he's just using me like Emmett?" I asked softly.

"Oh Bella-Bee, Jasper would do no such thing. He is far too sweet to do something like that to you." She sat down next to me and put her hand on my back.

"I don't know, Alice…" I turned my head to look out my window. It was starting to get dark so I knew Jasper would be showing up soon.

"I do. Now put a smile on that pretty face and let me fix your hair." I groaned wishing that Jasper would just hurry up so Alice could quit torturing me.

Another ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Alice was just finishing up with my make-up. She went light and just did my eyes and lips. She didn't need to put blush on my cheeks because we both knew that I would be able to produce that on my own.

I walked down the stairs with Alice trailing behind me. I found Charlie opening the front door with Sue standing right behind him. I groaned, I had really hoped Charlie would still be working at this time but of course when Sue told him about my date he declared he needed to meet the guy. He adored Emmett, since Emmett was a sports kind of guy. Jasper was the complete opposite so I had a slight feeling Charlie wouldn't like him as much.

I rushed to them before my Dad could start asking questions.

"I won't be out late. Bye Mom, Bye Dad." I kissed each of their cheeks and grabbed Jasper's hand. Charlie yelled after us but I told Jasper to just ignore them. I didn't get a good look at him until we were standing next to car. I gasped. The guy could really clean up nicely.

Jasper drove a white ford F150. It suited him. He helped me into the passenger side then went around to the drivers side.

"You look amazing, Bella." He complimented me.

"You too, Jasper." I blushed. Jasper backed out of the driveway and we headed towards Port Angeles.

We ended up eating at this little Italian place that I can't even remember the name of.

"So, I barely know anything about you, Jasper. Care to tell me more?" I asked taking a sip of my coke.

"What do you want to know?" He asked shifting in his seat uncomfortably. There was something there that he wasn't telling me, and I wanted to know what it was but I wasn't going to push. Instead I asked him why he moved to Forks.

"My Dad lives here. Rosie and I used to visit every summer but last summer our Mom got sick so we stayed to take care of her. A week before summer ended she passed away so…we moved in with our Dad." He spoke slowly. I could just tell that he was still leaving something out.

"I'm sorry…" I bit my lower lip feeling bad for prying into his life.

"It's okay, thanks though. She's better now, she was in so much pain before she died. I think Rosie's taking her death a little harder then I am." He reached across the table to take my hand. I loved the feeling of my hand in his. It felt nice. Comfortable.

"My Mom died when she was giving birth to me." I told him.

"So, who was that woman with your dad?"

"My step-mom, Sue. She's amazing, I couldn't have asked for anyone better as a placement Mom." I said.

"She seems nice."

"She is." I smiled. "What's your favorite color?" I asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"Brown." He said it quickly catching me off guard. That was strange…"Yours?"

"Blue." I looked down embarrassed. Actually my favorite color was the exact color of his eyes. "What do you do besides play the guitar?"

"Rosie and I work on cars. Our Dad taught us at a young age how to fix cars so it's something I've always enjoyed." He explained. "You enjoy drawing?"

"I do. I sometimes paint but I'd rather just take a pencil and sketch." I told him.

"I'd like to see some of your drawings one day, if that's alright?" He sounded skeptical.

"That'd be just fine." I smiled widely. Emmett had never been interested in my art.

We spent the rest of dinner sharing things about ourselves with each other. It was nice to have someone like Jasper that I could just be my complete self around. Once we left the restaurant we walked to the movie theater. We saw some scary movie that made my stomach turn but Jasper wrapped his arm around me making me feel better about the movie. I could handle anything but blood and that's exactly what the movie was…bloody. Very bloody, I might add.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" Jasper whispered in my ear an hour into the movie.

"I'm fine." I squeaked lying. I had my eyes shut tightly and my face was buried into his shoulder. "Sorry, blood just freaks me out." I whispered lifting my head. Jasper just smiled and brought me closer to him.

Jasper made me feel safe. Like nothing could get to me as long as he was around. I liked that feeling.

I was nervous once we reached my house after the movie. I didn't know how we should end the night. I'd never really gone on a date before, unless you considered going to a party and ending up in Emmett McCarty's bed a date…

"Next time I'll be sure to not take you to a gory film." Jasper chuckled once he put the truck in park. I let out a little laugh before getting out of the truck. Jasper met me at the front and took my hand to walk to me to my door. "I had fun tonight, Bella."

"I did too." I told him. We reached the front door and Jasper pulled me in for a hug.

"I should get going." He pulled away from me. I nodded and reached for the door knob but his hand caught mine before I could open the door. I looked up at him confused. He smiled softly at me before taking his free hand to over my neck. "May I kiss you?"

I licked my lips and nodded anticipating his lips on my own. When his lips finally met mine I gave my all into the kiss. He didn't press for more which really took me off guard, I wasn't used to a kiss being so pg. Emmett had never giving me such a soft kiss before.

I really needed to stop comparing Jasper to Emmett. They were complete opposites.

"I'd really like to do this again." He whispered when he pulled away from our kiss. I couldn't speak all I could do was nod. "Will you be at the McCarty's place tomorrow night?" He asked. Once again I nodded. "I'll see you then." He kissed my forehead then left me alone on the front porch. I watched him leave and made sure he was out of sight before I opened the front door.

Charlie was sitting in his recliner waiting for me. I rolled my eyes at him. I would be turning 18 in five days, he had no reason to be so worried about me. He never got like this when I went to Emmett's…well then again he thought I was going to see Alice all of those times. That's beside my point. I'm growing up and I just wish he would trust me a little more.

"Did you have fun?" He asked rubbing his chin.

"Yes Sir." I sighed putting my jacket down. "Jasper's a good guy." I smiled to myself.

"Alright." He said and I was dismissed from anymore questions. I walked out of the living room and up the stairs to my room. I passed by Leah's room and noticed that she and Jane Volturi were sitting on the floor of her room gossiping. I was going to peek in and say hi but I didn't want to intrude. I knew Seth was already sleeping so I didn't even bother to see what he was doing.

I opened my bedroom door to find Alice passed out on my bed. I noticed that she had some sort of stick in her hand. I was curious so I walked over and tried to see what it was. I guess she felt my presence because she jerked awake.

"Oh, Bella!" She gasped.

"Hey, Alice. I didn't know you were staying here tonight?" I said it as a question as I pulled my sweater off.

"I didn't think you would mind." She shrugged sitting upright. I noticed she hid the white stick away from my eyes.

"Alice, what was that?" I asked curiously.

"What was what?"

"The thing you had in your hand when I walked in…" I sat down next to her. The next thing I knew Alice was crying into my shoulder. She was blubbering about something but I couldn't understand a word she was saying. "Alice…"

"It's positive, Bella! I can't be a mother…James is going to dump me and…" She spoke so quickly I barely caught anything she was saying.

"Wait a minute. That's a pregnancy test?" I asked.

"A positive one." She nodded.

"Holy shit…" I trailed off with widened eyes. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." She said as tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do…"

"Oh Alice!" I cried and pulled her into me. "I'll be there for you." I told her.

"Thanks, Bella." She sniffled. "I didn't want to be alone tonight. Emmett's having Rosalie over but I could never talk to her about this…" Maybe I wasn't supposed to hear the Emmett's having Rosalie over part but it's what stood out in her sentence. "I'm sorry for crying all over you!" She laughed wiping at her eyes.

"It's fine." I said in an uneasy voice. "Have you told James about any of this?" I asked not wanting to dwell on Emmett much longer. This wasn't even about me, I really needed to stop being so damn selfish.

"No, I can't. Not yet at least…" She looked away. "I'm afraid he'll leave us." She pressed her hand to her non-existent tummy.

"James loves you, Al. He would never leave you." I tried to assure her but she just shook her head mumbling about how hard this was going to be for them. "What about your parents?" I asked.

"They won't care. I mean…they're rarely ever home anyway." She said with a flip of her hand.

"I'm sure Sue will help you, Alice. If you're looking for that sort of thing." I shrugged.

"She knows…I fainted in the bathroom after I saw that it was positive." She was starting to cry uncontrollably again.

I let Alice cry on me again. I could have cared less that she was soaking my dress. I just felt like I needed to comfort her. An hour later she was all cried out and fast asleep. I got out of bed and dressed into something more comfortable before crawling back in next to her and passing out for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saturday morning started slowly. Alice and I had spent it in bed talking about what she was going to do about the baby. She said she had no other choice then to keep it. First she wanted to see a doctor before she told anyone, I had agreed to go with her for support.

We went downstairs around noon to find that everyone in the house was gone. Mom took Seth, Leah and Jane to First Beach and Dad was working. I liked the quietness of our house when no one else was home. It was rather nice.

"Jasper mentioned that everyone was getting together at your house tonight?" I questioned as I unpeeled a banana.

"Yeah, my parent's are in the Bahamas so Emmett thought it'd be a perfect night to throw a party." Alice flipped back her hair. "He'll do anything to be able to drink."

"That's true." I said looking at my banana that instantly become unappetizing. "You think Rosalie will be there?"

"No doubt." Alice said with a sad look on her face. "Oh my God! I completely forgot to ask you how your date with Jasper went last night?"

I couldn't help but smile. I got that tingly feeling in my stomach and I instantly couldn't wait until tonight so I could see him again.

"Perfect. Jasper's great." I sighed dreamily.

"You know Bella, maybe Jasper Hale will be the one that makes you get over my stupid brother." Alice said getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I can only hope so." I bit my bottom lip in thought. I really liked the sound of that…

An few minutes later Alice and I retreated to my living room to watch trashy reality TV. Not thirty minutes later did Edward and his boyfriend Jacob Black walk into my house. I hugged Jacob enthusiastically. We had actually gotten close as friends with Edward gone since the both of us had missed him so much.

When you looked at Edward and Jacob there was no denying that the two of them were just meant to be together. It took them a lot longer to figure that out then it did the rest of us. We've known Jacob since we were freshmen but it wasn't until the middle of junior year that the two of them got together. Jacob went to school in La Push so that could have something to do with it. Now, all of that has changed. Jacob's become a permanent fixture in our lives. I have no doubt in my mind that the two of them will end up together in the end.

"Alice, you look like you haven't gotten a bit of sleep." Edward sat down next to Alice on the couch. Alice sighed and hugged Edward telling him she was just having a bit of insomnia. Truthfully, I knew that wasn't the case. Considering Alice could fall asleep anytime, anyplace. "Bella-Bee, how was your date with the hot cowboy?" Edward received a glare from me and a raised eyebrow from his boyfriend. "Babe, you'd think this boy was hot too if you saw him." Edward patted Jacob's leg. "Plus, you know you're the only one for me." Have I mentioned that the two of them really made me sick at times? No? Well, they do.

"You'll be meeting him tonight, Jake. You're coming to my house right?" Alice spoke up.

"Of course, pix." Jacob smiled at her.

"Anyway, my date with Jasper last night was great…" I said after Jacob had sat down between Alice and me.

"Did you sleep with him?" I suddenly wished Edward wasn't on the other side of the couch so I could slap him.

"I'm not a slut!" I said defensively.

"I'm joking, Bella-Bee." Edward laughed. "You think you'll be seeing him again?"

"Well, he's going to be at Alice and Emmett's tonight and he mentioned a next time…" I suddenly got shy talking about Jasper. I was never shy about boys or anything when it came to talking to Edward about them.

"I do believe our Bella-Bee has found someone to replace the stupid and obnoxious Emmett" Alice spoke out happily. It's kind of sad when his own sister calls him stupid and obnoxious.

"It was only one date, guys. No need to start the wedding bells." I rolled my eyes at my friends as I got up off of the couch.

I was about to walk into the kitchen to grab something to drink when there was a knock at the front door. I opened the door to find a seriously distraught James Volturi. He was clutching at his hair while his eyes were bloodshot.

"Where is Alice?" He asked sounding rather angry. I wasn't sure if I should let him see her with how he was acting. James was known for his off the wall temper. "I know she's here!" He slammed his fist against the doorframe. I jumped back with a gasp.

"James?" Alice's voice came from behind me. "What is going on?" She pushed past me to see him. "You…you're using again aren't you?" Her voice quivered.

"You never showed up last night! You said you would and I thought…"

"I told you I was staying with Bella. You said that was okay." Alice reached out to touch him but he jerked back.

"You're hiding something from me!" He screamed. I had never seen this side of James. I had only heard about it, but he had apparently straightened up when he met Alice.

"James, leave. I can't talk to while you're so angry and high!" Alice spoke loudly then pushed me out of her way and went back into my house. I quickly followed her slamming the door in James' face. "He said he stopped! He was supposed to stay clean for me, he promised!" Alice wailed as Edward captured her in his arms.

"Does he always yell at you like that?" Jacob asked walking over to his boyfriend and Alice. I just stood there confused. Alice never mentioned that James had ever had a drug problem.

"Just lately. He's been so stressed out." She sniffled.

"Al, look at me…does he hit you?" Edward caught her face in his hands.

"No, he'd never hit me." Alice spoke so clearly that I knew she was telling the truth. That didn't mean he wasn't being emotionally abusive.

Edward brought Alice over to the couch and sat her down. She was shaking and blubbering, a lot like she had been the night before. I decided to wait until she was done being so upset to ask her what was going on. I knew I wouldn't get much of an answer right now, anyway.

Jacob, Edward, Alice and I sat in my living room watching movies the rest of the day. Alice had kept a hold on Edward ever since James left. Every time he would try to get up or more she would freak out again.

My Mom and siblings came home later in the afternoon right when we were supposed to be getting ready for the party at the McCarty's. I could already tell Alice was in no shape or form to go to a party. I tried telling her this but she refused to let what was going on with James ruin her night. We were finally able to get her to let go of Edward so that she could go freshen up before leaving. It seemed she had just been in some form of shock.

"I've never really liked that James guy." Jacob spoke up in my quiet bedroom. Alice was in the bathroom still and I was trying to pick out something to wear.

"He keeps to himself, so I never got to know him." I said deciding on a simple pair of jeans and a blue tank top. I shooed both of the boys out of my room so I could get dressed. I slipped on a zip-up hoodie after I was in my jeans and top before opening the door open for them to come back in.

Alice exited the bathroom soon after with a clean face. Her things were at her house so she was going to wait until we got there to get ready.

The first thing I spotted as we pulled into the McCarty's driveway was Jasper's Ford. I couldn't keep the smile off my face nor could I keep the butterflies in my stomach at bay.

"Bella-Bee, don't hide from Jasper. Show him that beautiful girl I know you are." Edward whispered in my ear after we had all gotten out of his Volvo. I looked at him and smiled.

I knew the McCarty house like the back of my hand. Mostly because Alice and I had been friends long before Emmett and I ever hooked up, so I spent a lot of my weekends here. I walked through the foyer with my friends behind me heading into the den where I knew everyone would most likely be. The party wouldn't start for another two hours or so. I spotted Jasper instantly. He was sitting at the bar talking to Emmett who was standing behind it fixing a drink.

If I were brave then I probably would have walked over there and had a conversation with them, but I'm not brave. So, I just went upstairs to help Alice get ready. That was easier then confronting the two of them together. I just knew that would be a little bit awkward. After all I still have feelings for Emmett, one date with Jasper Hale wouldn't change that.

"I wonder how big I'm going to get." Alice was standing in front of her set of mirrors with her shirt pulled up to expose her belly. She was such a tiny girl so it was going to be strange to see her pregnant. "I don't want stretch marks." She pouted.

"You might not get any." I shrugged not really knowing anything about pregnancy. I was real young when my parent's had my siblings, so I really never paid much attention.

"Bella?" Alice pulled her shirt down and turned towards me.

"Yeah?" I sat down on the edge of her twin bed.

"I've never really talked to anyone about James so this is hard for me…" She sat down next to me pulling her legs up onto the bed. I turned my body so that I was facing her. "Do you know how James and I met?"

"No, not really." I shook my head. All I know is that Alice and James started dating at the beginning of Sophomore year after he had moved down the summer before with his parents. Alice kept her relationship with James just as private as James kept his life.

"Remember how I was visiting my grandparent's the summer before sophomore year?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, I wasn't in New York like I said I was…I was in a rehab center about an hour or so away from here."

"Why?" I asked quickly.

"I got into drugs freshman year…" She trailed off looking away. Alice and I hadn't talked much that entire year. She was hanging out with a bad group of people that I didn't want any part of. I never knew that they had gotten her into drugs or that she had landed in rehab. "Emmett was the one to find me on the floor after I had almost over-dosed on cocaine." Alice started to cry making me tear up.

"I never knew…" I looked away from her. I was a little upset that she had never told me about this, she was supposed to be one of my best friends. I thought that I knew everything about her, I guess I was wrong.

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me or hate me for the person I was becoming. Anyway, back to how I met James." She took a deep breath then went on. "He was in the same center as me. He was in for heroin and alcohol abuse. He's from Arkansas and his parent's saw Fork's as a way to get him out of his old habits." Her lip quivered as she spoke. "I knew everything about his past when school started back up. I felt that us together was good…we could keep each other in line. You know? I knew his past and he knew mine…it would be easy. Except it hasn't been easy."

Alice stopped talking so I took that moment to hug her. I knew this was probably difficult for her to speak about. Hell, it was difficult to hear. I had never suspected any of this.

"He went a year before he relapsed. The middle of junior year…he got high with a couple of my old friends. He spent two weeks not speaking to me and I thought we were over…until he showed up to my house and I helped him get clean again. I figured that would be the last time…but about a month ago he started getting really mean." Alice stopped and pulled away from me. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirrors again. "I lied when Edward asked if he ever hit me. I lied because I love James with everything in me." Alice pulled her right sleeve up showing me a large dark bruise on her shoulder. I gasped and stood up.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" I asked feeling angry with James. If any of the guys got wind of this then I knew for a fact that the guy would be dead. I suddenly wanted to tell them.

"I love him, Bella." She spoke clearly. "I know it's stupid, but I love him and there's no way I'll ever get him in trouble."

"This isn't right, Alice." I frowned at her.

"I never said it was…but he promised to not do it again and I believe him."

"Was that the first time?" I asked. I was hoping she would say yes but when she shook her head I wanted to scream.

"You can't tell anyone, Bella. Promise me you'll keep this a secret." Alice begged. I wanted to say no. I wanted to run right down stairs to tell her brother but I stopped myself. I stopped myself because I knew Emmett would kill James and Emmett didn't need that kind of record. I also knew that Alice would never forgive me, I couldn't have that.

"I won't but you have to promise me something." I bit my lip.

"What?"

"You'll stay away from him." I said clearly.

"I can't…this baby…Bella, you can't ask me to do that." She started to tear up again.

"He's an addict, Alice. He's also abused you, how can you even forgive him of that?"

"You don't understand." She reached for a sweatshirt and pulled it on. I didn't even know Alice owned one of those…

"I understand that he's hurting you and you need to get away from him. I just wish you'd understand that, too." My voice raised a little. I wasn't sure how she expected me to take any of this.

A few moments later there was a knock on Alice's door. Edward's head poked in. He had a frown on his beautiful face when he saw us. Edward walked in and wrapped his arms around us and pulled us into him. He kissed the top of our heads telling us that everything was going to be okay.

Edward had this thing about him…he could just tell when something wasn't right or something bad was going on. He always joked with us saying he could read minds.

Edward coaxed us out of Alice's bedroom an hour later. The house was starting to fill up. I wasn't in the mood for a party anymore. I tried to bail a couple of times but Alice refused to let me leave. I ended up staying only because I didn't want her to be alone. And, maybe because Jasper was there…but mostly for Alice.

The McCarty house was full of people by the time midnight came around. Almost everyone in the house was inebriated. I always liked being the sober one with a bunch of drunks. It was funny watching them all make fools of themselves.

I walked into the kitchen to find soda when I spotted Emmett in there alone. I almost turned around until he called my name.

"What?" I asked liked I wasn't happy to talk to him.

"You look good, Bella." He stumbled a little walking over to me.

"You're wasted." I said as a statement and not a question because there was no doubt about that Emmett was three sheets to the wind. "You should probably go find Rosalie before you pass out." I walked around to the other side of the kitchen to get away from him.

"Why are you moving so fast?" He groaned clutching at his head.

"I've never seen you this drunk…"

"I usually have no reason to be this drunk." He returned. I didn't care what his reason was. I just wanted to get away from him. I didn't like seeing him this way.

I walked out of the kitchen leaving him in there alone and ran straight into Jasper. I gasped when I felt his amazing arms circle around my waist. I couldn't smell a hit of alcohol on him which made me smile. He didn't want to be drunk to want to be around me. I felt his lips on my temple.

"You doing okay?" He asked. I nodded closing my eyes. "Want to go for a walk?"

"I need to tell Edward to watch Alice for me." I said opening my eyes. I looked up at him and into his beautiful blue eyes. Jasper let go of my waist and grabbed my hand pulling me through the crowd of people. I could already tell this party was going to be shut down within in the next couple of hours. Charlie usually let us have our fun before cutting the lights off and pulling me out of the house.

I found Alice sitting on her stairs with Edward at her side already.

"I'm going for a walk with Jasper." I told them. "Alice, maybe you should tell Edward…" I started but she quickly shook her head. "I'll be back. Don't leave her alone." I instructed Edward.

Jasper led me out of the house quickly trying to avoid getting stopped by anyone on our way out. Once outside he wrapped his arm out my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Your friend Alice seems like she has a lot on her shoulders." Jasper observed.

"She does." I said trying to get a little closer to him as we walked. His body was giving off amazing body heat, the wind was making sure that I was cold. "How are you liking Forks so far?"

"I've always hated this town. Ever since my Dad moved out here and we started spending Summer's with him…but I think I'm starting to like it here." He smiled and looked down at me. "Have you always lived here?"

"Ever since I was born." I told him. "I'm not sure I would know how to live anywhere else." I said truthfully.

Everyone I knew talked about moving out of Fork's once high school was over. I wasn't so sure about that. I rather liked my small rainy town. It was familiar, I didn't like the unknown very much. That could be the reason why I was so nervous with Jasper. With Emmett I knew what was going on, but with Jasper…he was so mysterious. In this situation, Emmett was Forks and the rest of the world was Jasper.

"I haven't seen your sister tonight." I said as we walked around the back of the house.

There was a tire swing at the edge of the yard. That tire swing was the spot where I had first kissed Emmett. It was one of course at a party…and Emmett was of course drunk. I was sober so every choice I made that night was all me. Emmett and I didn't start hooking up until the next month at a different party. That one wasn't at the McCarty's, which meant I lost my virginity in the backseat of Emmet's jeep.

Instead of walking towards the swing we went right past it and back around to the front of the house. Jasper took his keys out of his pocket and asked if I wanted to go somewhere.

"Rosalie doesn't like parties." Jasper explained to me. "She stayed home but I'm sure she'll be with Emmett before the night is over."

"It's strange to think that she's your twin. I mean…you two are completely different." I said buckling myself in.

"Rosie isn't so bad, Bella. She's actually a great person to be around but like I told you, she feels threatened by you."

"I don't understand why…"

"Because she loves Emmett and she sees you as a threat to their relationship."

"Emmett and I were nothing…" I looked out the window.

"Everyone knows that's a lie." Jasper spoke harshly. I widened my eyes as I looked over at him.

"I'm not here for you to judge me." I frowned.

"I'm not judging you…I'm sorry. It's just I know that the two of you had something. I'm just jealous." He finally said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"The fact that Emmett has your heart and I don't."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys for everything. :)

Chapter 5

I didn't know what to say. I was stunned into silence. I hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth. I looked out the window and leaned my forehead against it. The silence in Jasper's truck was beyond awkward as he pulled into the parking lot of the only 24 hour diner in Forks. Once he shut the truck off I opened my door and hopped out before he could open it for me.

I wasn't able to get in the diner before him though, so of course he opened the door and let me step inside before he did.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I walked towards the back of the diner and slid into an empty booth. Jasper sat opposite of me. I grabbed a menu and pretended to look at the thing. Truthfully, I knew everything they served in this place so there really was no reason for me to be looking. I was only using it as a prop.

"Bella?" Jasper tried to get my attention. I put the menu down and looked at him. He had a face that could melt any girls heart…and those eyes…they didn't help matters. "I'm sorry about…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I cut him off from finishing his sentence. "What I don't understand is how you could want someone like me? I'm a mess, Jasper. Obviously…I mean…I'm nothing special." I looked down at my hands as if they were suddenly interesting. Jasper let out a laugh which made me look up at him.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I do." He said before the waitress came to our table to take our orders. All I had to say was that I wanted my usual and she knew exactly what I meant. Jasper didn't even know what I ordered exactly but he said he'd have whatever I was having. Luckily, my usual was a cheeseburger and fries with a strawberry milkshake.

"You don't even know me." I said after I thought about what he said.

"I know a lot more then you think I do." He spoke in a low voice as he looked away from me. "If you think I don't know you then why won't you let me get to know you?"

"Jasper…" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I'm not good with letting people in."

"You let Emmett in." He countered.

"I've known Emmett my entire life." I pointed out. "Why do we have to keep going back to him?"

"Because he's the reason why you're not letting me in. You're afraid that I'm going to hurt you like he's hurting you right now. Tell me I'm wrong." He looked back at me and leaned forward. His blue eyes then stared deep into my brown ones. A shiver ran through me but I couldn't break eye contact with him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bella."

"You'll get tired of me." I gulped finally breaking eye contact.

"I could never get tired of you." He reached across the table and took my hand. He rubbed tiny circles in my palm with his thumb. "Let me know the Bella that Emmett doesn't appreciate."

"Jasper…" I wanted to pull my hand away from his and tell him how crazy he was being but I couldn't. There was just something inside of me telling me to keep holding on to him. Something else told me that I should never let him go.

That's the moment when I decided that I'd let Jasper in.

"It's not going to be easy…I'm going to fight against this, you know?" I let my eyes travel down to our hands.

"I'm not good with letting people know me either, Bella, but I'm willing to let my walls fall. All I ask is for you to do the same." He lifted my chin up with his free hand. "We can do this together."

"I like the sound of that." I whispered giving him a little smile.

We talked about little things while we ate our burgers and fries. After Jasper paid for our meals we headed back to the McCarty house. The house was quiet and only a few people remained. I guessed that the alcohol had run out, which was usually the reason people left any of Emmett's parties.

Alice was sitting on the couch flipping through a photo album with Rosalie while Edward and Jacob set on the loveseat talking. Emmett was passed out on the floor like usual. The house was a complete mess but no one seemed to care.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rosalie sneered as Jasper and I walked into the living room. "I've been trying to call you since I got here!" She jumped up from her spot on the couch and stalked over to us. She ignored me and kept on yelling at her brother.

"I'm not a child, Rose." Jasper said slipping his right arm around my waist.

"You're sure acting like one." She huffed looking at where her brother's hand was resting on my hip. "But, I should have known you were with _her_." Rosalie stomped out of the living room leaving us all behind staring after her.

That girl seriously had some problems.

Jasper took his arm away from my waist and whispered in my ear that he needed to talk to Rosalie. He kissed my temple then left me with my friends. I walked over to Alice who was now flipping through the photo album alone.

"How are you feeling, Al?" I asked sitting down. She glanced over at me and smiled.

"Good. Tired…but good."

"Did he ever show up over here?" I asked. Alice closed the album up and sat so her body was facing mine.

"He called…but no he never came over." She sounded like she was about to cry. "I told him that I didn't want him around until he stopped whatever he was doing…" She looked up at me. "He told me that he was going to check himself into another rehab. He said that he wants to get better for me but he knows that he can't do it alone…" She trailed off and adverted her eyes. She opened the album back up and looked down before flipping through it and stopping at a picture that had been taken on one of their first dates. "I love him so much, Bella. I know you probably think I'm insane but it's true."

"I know, Al. I know." I pulled her into me. "I don't understand why you're still willing to take him back after he hit you…and relapsed but I support you. But just remember you're not only having to worry about yourself anymore."

"I know, that's why I'm second guessing myself over all of this." She whispered. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was crying. "I told Edward and Jacob. They know everything." She choked.

I looked over at my best friend and his boyfriend. Jacob had his head in Edward's lap as Edward ran his fingers through Jacob's short hair. They looked so peaceful and care free when really their relationship was probably the hardest out of everyone's.

"I'm going upstairs to sleep. Thanks for everything, Bella-Bee." Alice whispered hugging me one last time before she went upstairs.

Jasper walked in five minutes later. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his side.

"What was all of that about?" I asked him.

"Nothing, Rosie's just being herself." He kissed the side of my head.

"We're getting out of her, Bella-Bee. Love you." Edward and Jacob stood up from the loveseat. Edward blew me a kiss before they left us.

"Why do your friends call you Bella-Bee?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

"On a field trip in the eighth grade I was stung by a bee on the tip of my nose and Edward thought it was funny so he started calling me Bella-Bee. It just stuck from then on." I laughed thinking about that day.

I was pulled out of my thoughts with a loud grunt coming from the floor. I looked down to see that Emmett was moving. I bit my lower lip nervously. I knew that he was with Rosalie and that he didn't really care much about me but I wasn't sure how he would react to seeing me with Jasper.

"He's out. I doubt he'll get up before noon." Jasper assured me. He was right because the next thing I knew Emmett was snoring again.

Being in Jasper's arms felt different then being in Emmett's arms. Of course Emmett only held me after we had sex or if he wanted to have sex. So, of course this was going to be different. Jasper wasn't expecting that from me.

"I could never treat you like he has." Jasper whispered in my ear as if he knew what I was thinking. "Never." He promised. I just nodded and snuggled closer to him. I shut my eyes taking in the feeling of being held by him.

I woke up the next morning by light glaring in through the large window. I instantly hid my eyes in Jasper's chest trying to keep from having to wake up just yet. I was still extremely tired. I groaned when Jasper started moving as well.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper whispered. "Wake up."

"No. Don't wanna." I pouted like a child.

"It's almost noon."

"So?" I sighed. I was awake. There was no way that I would be going back to sleep now. "Fine." I huffed and sat up. "Morning." I smiled when I saw Jasper's face. I could definitely get used to waking up to that.

"Mornin'" He kissed my forehead then got up. He stretched showing me a sliver of that amazing skin of his and the top of his boxer briefs. "Come on, Alice and Rosie are making breakfast." He took my hand and pulled me up to my feet.

I knew there was no way that Alice was cooking breakfast. If she was then I would have already been smelling something burning. I was right of course.

Alice was sitting on the counter close to the sink while Rosalie fried eggs. Alice had her nose turned up and I could tell the smell was making her nauseous.

"I'll be right back." She held her stomach as she got down from the counter. She didn't start running for the bathroom until no one else could see her.

Emmett came into the kitchen not long after. He walked over to Rosalie and wrapped his arms around her. I quickly looked over at Jasper who was pouring a glass of orange juice for himself and I.

"You stink, Emmett!" Rosalie's shrill voice caused me to look back over at them. She had pushed a hung over Emmett away. He stuck out his bottom lip trying to get her to hug him but she wasn't falling for it. I couldn't understand how. Hell, I've fallen for that stupid pout million's of times. "If you shower and brush your teeth I'll think about letting you hug and kiss me."

"Fine." He sighed and left us in the kitchen.

Rosalie turned around and looked at me with the frying pan in her hand. She dumped the scrambled eggs out on a plate then went to frying some bacon. Alice returned but had to run back to the bathroom when she smelled the bacon frying. I felt terribly for her.

"Here, Babe." Jasper walked over to me after taking a drink of the orange juice and handed me the glass. I smiled a thank you and took a sip before sitting it down next to us. "What's wrong with Alice?" He asked taking another drink.

"I guess she's not feeling well." I shrugged.

"Oh." Jasper nodded like he understood. "After breakfast do you want me to take you home?"

"If that's alright?" I hopped up on the counter and reached for his belt loops. I pulled him close to me so he stood in between my legs.

"That's fine." He smiled. I leaned forward and let my lips touch his. Neither of us deepened the kiss, nor did he let his hands wonder where they shouldn't. Jasper was the only guy I've ever kissed besides Emmett. Emmett's kisses were nowhere near as delicate and warming as Jasper's were. Jasper's kisses were entirely different then Emmett's, and I couldn't help but like him more for that.

We pulled apart when we heard someone clearing their throat. I couldn't help but blush when I realized it was Rosalie.

"Breakfast is ready." She said in a harsh tone. "I'm going to check on _my boyfriend." _She said it like she was trying to make me jealous. For the first time since Rosalie got here and started hanging all over Emmett, I must admit that I wasn't jealous the tiniest bit.

Probably because I had Jasper and I could already tell that he was going treat me ten times better then Emmett ever did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After breakfast I went upstairs to Alice's room to freshen up. I didn't want to go home smelling like I was in a bar all night. Thankfully I had remembered to send my Mom a text the night before telling her I was staying over at Alice's. For once a party over here was broken up by Charlie, I'm still surprised by that.

With my luck, I bumped into Emmett on my way out of Alice's room. I gasped and he caught me before I fell backwards.

"You never change, baby." He chuckled standing me upright. I frowned at him. I tried to go past him but he stopped me. "Can we talk?" He asked.

"Not right now." I shrugged past him.

"Bella, please?" He called after me but I didn't turn around. I walked down the hall and down the stairs to Jasper who was sitting in the living room waiting on me. He stood up and took my hand.

Jasper dropped me off a few houses down from my house so that Charlie didn't have a fit. If he saw me getting out of a boys car then I knew I wouldn't ever hear the end of it.

Sunday's were always slow and lazy around my house. So, it didn't surprise me that Charlie was already napping in his recliner. Sue was doing laundry. Seth was playing outside with his friend Quil while Leah sat in the living room flipping channels while our Dad slept.

"Hey, Bells. How was your night?" Mom asked when she walked out of the laundry room.

"Good. Kind of boring." I shrugged. "I'm going to read." I kissed her cheek then went upstairs.

I only read a couple chapters of Wuthering Heights when there was a knock at my door. Before I got up to open it the guest let themselves in.

Emmett.

"You do know you're supposed to wait until I say you can come in, right?" I crossed my arms over my chest feeling angry that he just walked in like that.

"You never used to care." He gave me a smile. He was trying to win me over with those dimples. It wasn't going to work. Not anymore.

"I used to be stupid." I shot back. Emmett rolled his eyes at me and walked over to my bed. He sat down and turned towards me.

"I miss you, Bella…" He reached out to touch my face. I jerked back quickly.

"Don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as if I hurt his feelings. I laughed at that. There's no possible way to hurt someone's feelings that doesn't have any to begin with.

"Nothing." I said simply.

"I thought you loved me." He said in an angry tone. "Guess I was wrong." He stood up and started to leave my room.

"You know what, Emmett?" I said in a loud voice. He turned around and looked at me. "I thought I did too, but I've realized that you're not worth my time or effort anymore. Anyway, I never loved you. I loved what I thought we were."

"We weren't anything." He shot at me. I knew he was trying to hurt me.

"We weren't. But, I was stupid enough to believe that you actually wanted me around for more then sex."

"I'm leaving."

"What did you want from me, Emmett? What are you even here for?" I asked getting up off of my bed. Emmett didn't answer me. He instead kept walking out of my room. I followed him down the stairs and out to his jeep.

"Tell me, Emmett. What do you want from me?" I stood on the porch as he opened the door to his jeep.

"Nothing, Bella. I don't want shit from you." He got in and slammed the door shut. He didn't take long to back out of the driveway and drive off.

Emmett had seriously just left me more confused then I had been before.

I spent the rest of my Sunday lounging around and trying to not think about Emmett. Jasper played a big part in my thoughts, though. I wondered what we were now…if we were boyfriend/girlfriend or if we were just friends. I knew I wanted more then just friends and I could kind of tell he did too but I didn't want to assume something that wasn't true. So, I figured I'd ask him at school Monday.

Monday morning I found myself extremely tired. I had tossed and turned the entire night not being able to sleep. Thoughts of both Emmett and Jasper kept crossing my mind.

"It's still hard for me to believe that my little girl is a senior." I was startled as I pulled on my sweater by my mom. She was leaning against my doorframe with a smile on her face. "And next year you'll be off to college…" She choked back a sob.

"That's not decided yet." I told her.

"Bella…" She sighed. I shut my eyes hoping that this wouldn't be another conversation about my future after high school. We seemed to be having those a lot lately. I just wasn't sure on what I wanted to do exactly so I wasn't going to get anyone's hopes up. "Renee had this plan for you, she wanted more for you then she had…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Renee and I were best friends up until she met Charlie." Sue stopped then went on. "Then she got pregnant with you and she started talking to me again. She told me that wanted more for then she ever had. I was in the delivery room when she had you…and she squeezed my hand really tight and made me promise that I'd see you have everything." I'd never heard that story before. All I had known was Sue had been my nurse and Charlie had fallen for her. This was a completely new things to me.

"So, you knew her?" I asked. I'd always wanted to know about Renee but I was afraid to ask Charlie. I was afraid that he'd get angry with me or get sad. I didn't want either of those things to happen so I kept my questions to myself.

"I knew her better then she knew herself."

"Do you mind…if I ask questions?" I bit my lip nervously.

"Not at all. But, right now you need to go because Jasper's waiting for you downstairs." She smiled then left me alone. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before grabbing my school bag and rushing downstairs.

Jasper was standing by the front door with his hands stuffed in his pocket. He instantly got a smile on his face when he saw me.

"Good Mornin'." He reached for my hand.

"Morning." I said back letting him pull me out of my house. He helped me in his truck then we started for school. I had a feeling I could get used to this, Jasper driving me around everywhere. Or just Jasper being around in general.

Jasper reached over and let his hand rest on my thigh. I sighed in contentment. Yeah, I could really get used to Jasper.

Once at the school Jasper got out and walked over to my side but I had already gotten out before he could help me. He frowned.

"I'm capable of doing things on my own." I smirked.

"I know…I just enjoy doing them for you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You smell amazing." His nose grazed my neck. A shiver went through my body.

We walked together towards our group of friends. Emmett was standing behind Rosalie with her leaning against him. He looked at Jasper and me then leaned over and whispered something in Rosalie's ear.

"Bella!" Alice's shrill voice yelled from behind me. I turned around and found her running towards us.

"Hey." I smiled at her as she reached our group out of breath. "What's up?"

"Just wondering if we were still up for after school?" She raised an eyebrow at me. At first I wasn't sure what she was talking about but then I remembered that she had a doctor's appointment to find out if she was pregnant or not.

"Of course." I nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled then was being pulled towards school once the bell rang.

I think that I was more nervous then Alice was as we sat waiting for the results to her pregnancy test. I was nervous for Alice, of course. This was going to change everything.

Alice looked over at me and then at the door when it opened. I chewed the inside of my lip as her gynecologist sat down on a stool across from Alice.

"Well, Alice it looks like you are indeed pregnant."

An hour later found us sitting on Alice's back porch as Alice ate a bag of gummy worms and I sipped at the Pepsi we were sharing.

"I wonder how my parent's are really going to take this." Alice spoke up. We were the only one's home so it wasn't like anyone would hear our conversation. Which meant we could talk about the pregnancy as much as we wanted.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell with your parent's." I shrugged.

"I think they'll be angry but I think Emmett will want to kill James." Alice chuckled. "Good thing he's in California." Sunday afternoon James left for rehab. He promised Alice that when he got back everything would be better again. I wasn't so sure about that. Considering he had no idea that Alice was in fact six weeks pregnant. "Holy shit, Bella. I'm going to get fat! I'm going to topple over…" She laughed.

I guess it was better to joke about the pregnancy then anything. Alice was all cried out, anyway.

It was still crazy to think that my seventeen year old best friend was pregnant. It just wasn't a normal occurrence in Forks.

"So, Bella-Bee, what's going on with you and that gorgeous Texan?" She smiled throwing a gummy worm at me.

"I don't know, honestly. I like him…a lot but we aren't official or anything."

"Well, hurry up and make it official, girl. You don't want to let him go." She said then started talking about her pregnancy again. I guess she was just trying to actually believe it. She said she didn't feel any differently then before, except for the crazy morning sickness she was already suffering.

Our girl time was interrupted by a loud Emmett entering the house.

"Has your brother always been this annoying?" I laughed keeping my voice low.

"Always." Alice nodded.

"How is it that I never noticed before now?" I joked.

"Because you were blinded by love!" Alice said it loud. I widened my eyes knowing that Emmett had heart our conversation just by the look on his face as he walked out of the sliding glass door. I blushed and hid my face in my jacket trying to control the laughter that was going through my body.

"Hey, Bella mind if we talk?" I lifted my head and shook it while I rolled my eyes at him. I was tired of him always wanting to talk to me. I wasn't in the mood, I doubt I ever would be.

"Not today, Emm. I'm going home. Call me later, Al." I left their house quickly wishing that I had asked for a ride, somehow I had completely forgotten that I didn't drive myself.

I pulled out my cell phone once I was outside and called Jasper. He was happy to pick me up.

I sat on the McCarty's front porch waiting for Jasper when I heard Emmett's loud voice yelling through the house.

"What the fuck, Alice?!" I scrambled up from my spot on the ground and ran inside. I found Emmett pacing the living room and Alice curled in a ball like she'd been hit, but I knew better then that. Emmett would never hit a girl. She was just frightened by the tone of his voice.

"What's going on?" I demanded but Emmett left out the front door not even bothering to answer me.

"I told him…" Alice spoke in a little voice crying. "He's angry." Of course he was. I didn't doubt that one bit. I rushed over and hugged Alice. I told her that he would come around eventually. She was his little sister. He loved her so much, he could never stay mad at her.

Jasper showed up a few minutes later but I suddenly wasn't ready to leave Alice. I told her everything would work out one last time before leaving with Jasper.

"Jasper?" I ran my hands over my legs nervously as he drove me to my house.

"Yeah?" He looked over at me.

"What are we? I mean…are we together or are we just friends? Or what?" I said it in a rush.

"I'd like to think we are together. That is if you want to be with me?" He smiled big.

"I can't think of anything more that I'd want." I said smiling back at him.

"Good, because I can't either.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I have always dreaded September 13th. Ever since I was a kid I've hated this day. My birthday. The day I turned a year older and was reminded that without even knowing it I killed my own mother.

"Happy Birthday, Bella-Bee!" Edward and Alice burst into my bedroom that morning with a cake and a bunch of multi-colored balloons. They know how much I hate my birthday but each year they disregard what I tell them and throw me some sort of party anyway. I know this year isn't any different.

"You have a long day ahead of you, Bella-Bee." Alice sang happily as she sat down on my bed. Edward walked over and held my small cake in front of me. I rolled my eyes as he lit the one candle and pushed it towards my face. They were going to sing Happy Birthday until I blew the candle out before they could even get the first part of the song out of their mouths. "You're such a party pooper." Alice pouted.

"I know." I shrugged pulling my blankets off of me. I was thankful that it was Saturday and I had at least gotten to sleep in two hours extra then I did on the weekday. "Now, why exactly am I having a long day today?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper has something planned for you all day and your parent's want to have dinner with the two of you. Then after that you're coming to my house and we're throwing you a party." Alice explained. She knew there was no point in trying to surprise me with anything, I would only be angry with her.

I bit down on my lower lip as I thought about Jasper. He was amazing. No scratch that, Jasper Hale was beyond amazing. I'm no sure how I even deserve to have him as my boyfriend. Sure, it's only been a week but I don't think I could be any happier with him. He's sweet and doesn't try to push me to do anything I'm not comfortable with. All we've really done is hold hands and kiss, not something that I was previously use to.

"Maybe we could not have a party?" I pleaded.

"You're eighteen today, Bella, you have to have a party." Edward said. "Don't try and get out of it because there's no way you can talk us out of it. Now, get your little ass up and go shower." He told me then reached out and helped me out of my bed. I stretched slightly when I stood up, still trying to actually wake up.

I quickly showered and dressed then joined Alice and Edward in my room before they pushed me out the door to Jasper's truck. I hadn't even been able to say good morning to my parent's, though once I was in Jasper's truck I realized that no one was even home.

"You look amazing, Darlin'." Jasper smiled over at me from the driver seat. I blushed and looked down at my hands muttering a thank you. "I'd tell you happy birthday but you told me yesterday you hated birthdays."

"I'm pretty sure you're only person who has ever listened to me." I laughed lightly.

"Doesn't mean I didn't get you anything." He added. I groaned. That was another thing I hated about birthdays. Gifts. Even as a young girl I hated getting gifts, I would always beg my Dad to just forget about buying me something. I didn't really need anything. Over the years I've learned to just grin and except things, even if they weren't really necessary.

"So, where are we going today?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Brunch with my Dad right now." Jasper said. I stiffened. I hadn't been expecting to meet his Dad, hell he hadn't even formally met mine yet…I suddenly started to panic. "It's going to be fine, I promise." He reached over and squeezed my hand. "He'll love you."

We drove for another five minutes before Jasper parked his truck in the driveway of a large three story home. I stepped out of the truck and looked up. It was beautiful, one that I could tell had been here for many years.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jasper asked about his house. I just nodded. "It's been passed down through my family for decades. I plan to live here with my own family one day." Jasper put his hand on the small of my back before he led me towards his front door. He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

Jasper brought me towards the kitchen where I was greeted with his sour looking sister and a man that looked just like Jasper but much older. Where Jasper had blonde hair the man had grey.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my father, Jackson Hale. Dad this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan." Jasper's father extended his hand with a smile. I shook it giving him a smile back and a small 'it's very nice to meet you.' Rosalie just scoffed.

"Don't be rude, Rosie." Mr. Hale said sternly to his daughter. "We have reservations at the Inn for brunch, we should get going." Mr. Hale ushered us out of the beautiful house. Jasper promised to give me a tour later.

The Inn was about fifteen minutes down the road and housed quite possibly the only nice restaurant in Forks. It was also the nicest place to stay if you were visiting, although I couldn't for the life of me figure out why anyone would want to visit our boring little town.

We all piled into Jasper's truck. Mr. Hale sat up front with his son while I sat in the back with a very pissed off Rosalie. She kept asking why Emmett couldn't join us, Mr. Hale kept telling her to stop being a pest. She didn't like that too much. I later found out from Jasper that Rosalie actually despised their father. Mostly because of the fact that he had cheated on their mother when they were much younger causing them split up. Rosalie even blamed their father for their mom's illness.

Once to The Inn we were seated and ordering our food when Mr. Hale started asking me questions.

"What do you plan on doing after high school, Bella?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. I've been thinking about art school but I haven't fully made up my mind." I told him after I took a sip of my water. Jasper's hand clasped around my knee underneath the white table cloth. I looked over at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back nervously.

"That sounds good. Has Jasper ever told you about his dreams of going to Vanderbilt?" Mr. Hale sat up as he started talking about his son.

"No, he sure hasn't." I shook my head.

"His Mother and I both went there. Probably, the best four years of my life." Mr. Hale explained. I looked at Jasper and noticed he was starting to grow uncomfortable. I reached under the table and squeezed his hand . "I'm trying my hardest to talk Rosalie into applying but she's set on staying in Washington with that stupid boyfriend of hers."

"Emmett is far from stupid." I caught myself off guard when those words came out of my mouth.

"Do you know what is stupid?" Rosalie leaned forward. It was the first time she had said anything since we got out of the truck. "The fact that you're only using my brother to make _my_ boyfriend jealous. Get it through your thick skull, girlie, Emmett's mine." Rosalie removed her napkin from her lap and threw it on the table before getting up and leaving the restaurant.

Jasper slowly removed his hand from my knee and stood up.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." I whispered.

"I'm going to talk to Rose. It's not your fault she's being a bitch." Jasper leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "I know you're not using me to make Emmett jealous." Jasper whispered in my ear. "I trust you even if she doesn't." I nodded wishing that we weren't in a room full of people so that I could properly thank him.

After Jasper went after his sister I sat across from Mr. Hale uncomfortably.

"She was out of line, Bella. I apologize for my daughter." He sighed.

"It's fine. I'm used to Rosalie treating me that way." I told him. Mr. Hale nodded.

"Jasper really likes you, Bella. As far as I know he's liked you since he was ten when I first moved up here." I looked at Mr. Hale strangely. I had never met Jasper before this yea, so that really made no sense to me. I was going to say something about it when Jasper returned sitting back down next to me.

"Emmett's picking Rosalie up, she's decided she doesn't want to spend any more time with us." Jasper said as he replaced his hand back on my knee.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I really didn't mean to ruin brunch…" I tried but Jasper quieted me. He promised it was okay and it was normal for Rosalie to do something like this when they were with their father. Rosalie's behavior didn't even bother Mr. Hale anymore, according to them she had been doing things like that since they started coming to Forks to visit their dad.

After we ate Jasper dropped his Dad off back at his house. Mr. Hale was a lawyer and he had some business to attend to.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jasper when we were pulling out of his driveway yet again.

"Port Angeles. I figured we could spend the day there doing whatever you want." I couldn't help but smile at my boyfriend. I doubt I'd ever be able to find a guy better then Jasper Hale. Then again, I really didn't want to.

We drove towards Port Angeles in a comfortable silence. Jasper kept his hand in mind and every so often he would squeeze it.

We decided to go to a movie first and then we'd walk around. The movie was a romantic comedy, one those really cheesy ones that you can't help but like. I found my handsome boyfriend rolling his eyes a few times at the way the characters acted.

"Did you like the movie?" Jasper asked as we walked out of the theater.

"It's was alright." I shrugged taking his hand.

We spent the rest of the afternoon going in and out of the little shops that lined the street. Jasper tried buying me things a few times but I absolutely hated the thought of him spending money on me. I had no way to pay him back.

We grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading back to Forks around 6. When Jasper pulled up in front of the McCarty house, my stomach instantly turned into knots. I knew my friends wouldn't keep this party small. Probably every single kid from school would be there and I would have to just endure it.

Before walking into the house I noticed my Mom's car. Jasper and I walked through the front door to find my family plus my few friends standing underneath a _Happy 18__th__ Birthday, Bella _sign.

Charlie walked up and hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe my baby is eighteen." He smiled. I just rolled my eyes. He said that every year.

"Dad, I want you to meet someone." I said after he pulled away. I figured now was the best time as any for him to meet Jasper. "Jasper?" I turned around and smiled at my boyfriend beckoning him forward. Jasper stood at my side wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Dad, I want you to meet Jasper Hale, my boyfriend. Jasper this is my Dad, Charlie Swan."

They exchanged 'it's nice to meet you's' and before I knew it my Dad was taking Jasper off to talk. I had been expecting Charlie to do that, maybe I should have warned Jasper beforehand…I shook my head and walked over to the rest of my family.

I blew out another set of candles a few minutes later. This time I actually ate the cake. Charlie seemed pleased with Jasper, Jasper just seemed like his talk with Charlie didn't even phase him. I remember when Emmett got that talk, even though we weren't even together. He had been traumatized by Charlie's threat to shoot him if he ever hurt me. Charlie even threatened jail upon him. Little did Charlie know, Emmett hurt me worse then anyone ever could. He hurt me by not caring for me the way I cared for him. That hurt more then anything.

After cake and ice cream, Alice announced that I had to open my presents. I tried desperately to get out of it but none of them would let me.

I ended up getting a digital camera from my parents and a photo album from my siblings. Alice had bought me an outfit for tonight while Edward made me two mixed CD's since he knew those were my favorites. I received a dream catcher from Jacob. Emmett and Rosalie hadn't shown up for the little get together, not that it bothered me any. I was just a little surprised…Emmett never missed my birthday.

"We're leaving but please no crazy party tonight, kids." Charlie looked at each of us sternly. "I'd hate to have to break up a party on my little girl's birthday."

After my family left the five of us went into the living room to wait for the night to start. I was rather tired and just wanted to snuggle into Jasper and sleep but none of them would let me.

"I still have to give you our gift." Jasper told me.

"How about you don't give me a gift?" I tried.

"You're going to like it, I promise." He said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. He kissed the tip of my nose then my lips.

Two hours later the house was full of people and Edward was drunk off his ass. He was the only one of us who decided to drink with everyone else. Emmett and Rosalie had come back but were upstairs in Emmett's bedroom doing God only knows what…but I knew Emmett and I knew she wouldn't be able to keep him upstairs for long. Especially not when there was alcohol downstairs.

"These parties are so boring." I whined to Jasper. "Especially since I don't drink anymore." I pouted. Along with my letting go of Emmett I had promised myself that I would stop drinking. So far I've been doing good but it was so tempting to just gulp down a beer.

"Come on, I'll give you your gift now." Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. Jasper said that my gift involved driving somewhere. He also said that my gift wasn't an actual item as it was something I had to see.

We pulled up in front of this small art gallery that I've visited plenty of times since I started drawing and painting.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"My Dad knows the owner of this place." Jasper started to explain as we got out of the truck. "I was able to talk him into displaying some of your art. I showed him the one of the meadow and he absolutely loved it…" I cut Jasper off with my lips.

"This is the best gift I've ever received." I whispered pulling away from him. "Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him once again, this time with more passion then I thought I was cable of. After I talked to the owner of the studio and verified everything, I told Jasper I was ready to go home. I wasn't interested in going back to the McCarty house. Jasper took the log way back to my house to give us some more time together. Even though we had spent the entire day together it didn't seem that either of us could give sick of the other. If it were possible I wouldn't even go home without Jasper

After I climbed into the truck I lifted up the center consol in Jasper's truck so that I could sit closer to him. I pull my legs up underneath me and rested me head on his shoulder. He left his free hand rest on my thigh.

"If all of my birthday's end like this then I think I could learn to like them." I whispered to him. Jasper let out a small laugh.

"You never told me the reason you hated birthdays." He pointed out.

"My birthday is just a reminder that I killed my birth mom." I told him.

"Bella…"

"I know it's silly but it's how I've always felt. If it weren't for me then she'd be living. It's my fault she's dead." I scooted closer to him and hid my face in his neck. I gave him a small kiss on his neck before pulling away. "Does that even make sense?"

"It does." Jasper nodded. "But, that doesn't mean it's true. Renee could have died from plenty of other reasons, reasons that had nothing to do with you."

"I know." I whispered shutting my eyes.

Once Jasper was in front of my house he turned the engine off. We kissed one last time before I thanked him and said goodbye.

When I walked into the house Charlie was sitting in his recliner.

"You were right about him being a good guy, Bella." Charlie sighed. "But if he ever hurts you…"

"I know." I stopped him from finishing. I kissed him goodnight then went upstairs to find my Mom sitting on my bed holding something that looked like a photo album.

"I figured we could talk about Renee." She looked nervous.

"That sounds like a good idea." I smiled and sat next to her. I figure it's about time that I actually know about my real mom other then the fact that she died giving birth to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Here, I want you to have this." Sue handed the photo album she was holding over to me. She smiled as I lifted the lid and set my eyes on the first page.

"Is that her?" I asked ghosting my hand over her imagine. She looked really young, about ten or eleven. I knew the people in the picture with her. They were her parent's, I had met them once a long time ago. They didn't like Charlie much so they stayed away. I figure that along with not liking my dad they don't like me either, I mean after all it is my fault Renee's not living.

"That sure is. That picture was taken about the same time we met. We were in the same ballet class in Forks since La Push didn't have one…" I glanced at Sue and noticed she was already about to cry.

We spent the next three hours flipping through the album. Sue explained to me each and every picture. She told me more stories about Renee then I could keep up with. She told me how my parent's met and how much Renee loved Charlie. She had given up everything to be with him. They were going to get married after I was born. They had plans on living in Florida where I could grow up in the sun rather then in the constant rain.

Sue also told me the story of how she met Charlie. She had known little about him when Renee started to date him. She kept that part of her life private. A few months went by and Renee completely stopped talking to Sue. Sue had come to Forks to talk to Renee, she just wasn't sure why she would just all of a sudden stop being her friend. That's when Sue met Charlie and Renee told her she was pregnant. It wasn't until weeks after I was born that she and Charlie actually got to know one another. They had a very slow relationship because Sue was afraid that Renee wouldn't approve of her being with Charlie. In the end Sue realized that she needed to stay in Charlie's life for me. I was the reason she even started a relationship with him. It wasn't until I was three that she actually fell in love with him. A few months later she was pregnant and they got married.

"Thank you for sharing all of this with me." I smiled tucking my legs underneath me.

"I know I should have probably told you everything before…"

"No, I wouldn't have appreciated it as much as I do now." I assured her.

"Well, I should be getting to bed." Sue stood up from my bed.

"Thank you for being my Mom after everything.." I said catching her a little off guard. She leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"No, Bells. Thank you for being my daughter." She whispered then left me alone in my room. I opened my bedside table drawer and slipped the photo album in. I knew I would spend a lot of time looking through it just so I could feel like I actually knew the woman who carried me for nine months.

I pulled back my covers and settled into bed for the night. I doubt any birthday could possibly top the one I had this year. It was by far the best one and I knew I had a lot of people to thank for that.

I woke up Sunday morning wishing that I could just stay in bed and sleep the entire day. Of course I knew my Mom wouldn't let me so I pulled on some clothes and went downstairs. Seth was at the kitchen table coloring while Mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Charlie was sitting across from Seth reading his newspaper.

"Good Morning." I said sitting down next to my 9 year old brother. Seth looked over at me and grinned.

"Morning, sis." He said then went back to his drawing. Sue walked into the kitchen with a cup of coffee for me. I smiled and thanked her.

"Where's Leah?" I asked noticing my sister wasn't at the table with us.

"She stayed at Jane's last night." Seth told me. "I think she has a crush on Jane's brother." Seth chuckled. That caused Charlie to put his paper down.

"Maybe we shouldn't let her stay over there…" He started to say but Mom stopped him explaining to him that I was able to stay with Alice even after I told them I liked Emmett. She was right, of course but I'm pretty sure my relationship with Emmett was far more different then Leah's is with Alec or at least I really hope it is. I made a mental note to talk to my sister when she got home.

After breakfast I went upstairs to read a little. My phone started buzzing about five minutes later telling me I had a text. I glanced at it and grinned when I saw it was from Jasper.

_Everyone's out of the house for the day. Want to come by?_

I quickly texted him back saying I'd be over in a minute. I showered then rushed downstairs grabbing my keys from the counter on the way to my truck. It was strange driving since Jasper had started driving me around everywhere.

Jasper was waiting for me outside sitting on the tailgate of his truck. I pulled up into the spot next to him. After getting out of my beat up Chevy I walked over and stood between his legs.

"Is it strange that I miss you and I just saw you last night?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me. He chuckled while telling me no that he felt the exact same way. I looked up into his eyes before planting a soft kiss on his delicious lips.

"How was your night after I dropped you off?" He asked me. I told him about everything that happened with Sue and how she told me about Renee. He then told me how he had gotten a call from Jacob telling him that Edward was making a fool of himself at Alice's. He ended up giving Jacob a ride back out to La Push.

"Something must be bothering Edward. He only drinks like that if something's bothering him." I told Jasper. Jasper nodded then asked if I wanted to go inside. Once inside Jasper gave me a tour of their large house. His room was the only one on the third floor. Rosalie shared the second floor with their Dad.

Jasper's room matched his personality to a T. He led me over to his unmade bed and we sat down. He leaned against the head board and I sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"Your Dad mentioned Vanderbilt yesterday?" I said resting my hands on top of his.

"It's my dream school. I mean…my parent's met there. That's when they were at their happiest…" He side rubbing thumb over the side of my hand. "Ever since Rosie and I were kids it was drilled into our heads that we were supposed to go to the same college as them. It was a year before my Mom passed that Rosie told her she wasn't planning on going to Vanderbilt. My Mom told her it was okay and that she would support her in anything she did but Dad didn't take it too well. I guess he's still not taking it too well."

I loved hearing Jasper talk about his family and his life in general. He was so much a mystery to me anymore but that didn't take the appeal of him away. I liked knowing things about him, things that a lot of people didn't know.

Jasper started kissing the side of my neck. I sighed contently as he removed his hands from my waist and started rubbing them up and down the outside of my thighs then moved them towards the inside getting closer and closer to where I wanted him to be.

He brought feelings through my body that I never even knew existed, feelings that Emmett had never made me feel. It was all over powering. That's when I started to panic. I pushed his hands away and scrambled off of his bed. Jasper looked at me strangely.

"I'm sorry…it's just going too fast and I'm…" I babbled.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Jasper seemed to be angry with himself.

"It's okay. I like you a lot, Jasper. More then I've ever liked anyone else, I just don't want to ruin that by…going too far too soon. You know?" I tried to sound confident instead I stumbled all over my words.

"I understand." He smiled standing up. "I won't push you, Bella. I'm ready whenever you are. If you want to wait, then I don't mind one bit." He assured me cupping my cheek with his hand. I nodded and he kissed the tip of my nose. "Want to go downstairs to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I told him.

Jasper and I spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and talking. We cuddled on the couch while Jasper kept his hands to himself like the perfect gentleman.

It was dark when I decided to head home. Rosalie had just shown up looking angry, which I would have overlooked if she didn't look like she had been crying. After Jasper kissed me and said goodbye I knew he was going to go talk to his sister. I could tell how much he loved her and cared for her, even if she was a super bitch to me.

I groaned as I walked into Forks High Monday morning. School was becoming tedious and felt almost unnecessary. I just had to keep reminding myself that after this year I wouldn't ever have to step back into these halls again. Even though that thought excited me beyond believe it frightened me as well.

After leaving homeroom I walked into my first class. Edward was sitting in his normal seat with his head on his desk. I sighed and took my seat next to him.

"Rough weekend?" I asked.

"You could say that." He sighed lifting his head up and running his hands through his already crazy hair. It's a good thing the messy look suits him.

"What's going on, Edward? You've been acting strange…" I bit my lip. Edward opened his mouth to say something but our teacher decided to start talking right then making Edward shut his mouth abruptly.

Edward ended up leaving school right after our first class. He promised to explain everything to me once as soon as he possibly could.

"My parent's are coming back to Forks tomorrow…" Alice told me at lunch. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie hadn't made it to the table yet. Alice was eating an apple since that seemed to be the only thing she could keep down lately. She said it was really the only thing that even sounded appetizing to her anymore.

"Are you going to tell them?" I asked opening my bottled water and taking a sip.

"I figure I'll let them settle in then tell them. That is if Emmett doesn't do it for me." She rolled her eyes. "He's being so immature about this. He won't even speak to me." I knew that was killing her. She loved her big brother and hated disappointing him but she was right. Emmett was being immature. It wasn't like not talking to her was just going to make it all go away.

"He'll come around eventually." I tried to reassure her.

"I just hope my parent's don't take it like he has…" She sighed. "I couldn't stand for my entire family to be angry with me."

Minutes later I felt Jasper's presence behind me. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when he sat down beside me. I pecked his lips before showing him my latest sketch. I was getting better and better at portraits and they had become my favorite's lately. This one was of Alice.

I still hadn't completely decided what I wanted to be showcased at the art gallery just yet. Jasper told me that whatever I chose would be perfect. Then again I figured he had to say that since he was my boyfriend and a tad bit biased.

Emmett and Rosalie joined us not long after. Emmett grunted a hello while Rosalie kept her mouth shut. It felt like there was a line drawn across the table keeping us from going to each other's side. They only stayed long enough to eat their lunch. They had barely even said a word to each other.

"Rosalie found out Alice is pregnant." Jasper said once Emmett and Rosalie left the table. I gave him a strange look. "She told me last night…"

"Great, now everyone in our school probably knows!" Alice cried throwing her hands up dramatically.

"I doubt it. Rosalie doesn't talk to anyone here besides Emmett or me." Jasper assured her.

"But what does Alice being pregnant have to do with Rosalie acting bitchier then normal?" I asked.

"Rosalie has had problems with her…shit since she was young. A couple of years ago the doctor's told her it was slim to none that she'd ever be able to reproduce." Jasper said looking a bit uncomfortable with the conversation. "And her dream has always been to be a Mother. If you ask her what she wants to do after she gets out of High school she'll tell you that it's to start a family. So, she's just jealous that Alice has no trouble in getting pregnant when she could very possibly never bear kids."

That made sense as to why she came home last night looking upset. Emmett had probably just told her even though he's known for well over a week.

The rest of the day was rather boring. Nothing interesting happened until I was walking through the parking lot to Jasper's truck and I saw Alice and Emmett screaming at each other. I dropped my bag in the bed of Jasper's truck before running towards my best friend and my ex-flame.

By the time I made it to them Alice was running away from him. She ran right into my arms and practically collapsed crying.

"What's going on?" I asked her as I helped her to Jasper's truck.

"He wants me to get rid of it, Bella. He said that nothing good will come of me keeping this baby…" She said through her tears. I frowned. That didn't sound like Emmett. Sure, he was angry with her but the Emmett I knew would never ask his sister to do something like that. "I can't go home tonight. Can I stay at your place?"

"Of course. My parent's won't care." I nodded trying to help her calm down. I set Alice in the truck before going to find my boyfriend.

I found Jasper walking out of the school with Rosalie. I shot his sister a glare causing her to go in a different direction.

"Hey." He said softly pulling me into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Alice and Emmett just got into a fight…she's going to stay with me tonight." I told him as we started walking to his truck. "He wants her to get rid of the baby, Jasper. I understand that she's young but the Emmett I know wouldn't even suggest that…"

"You think Rosie is behind this?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"The thought did cross my mind…" I said nervously.

"I'm sure it's just Emmett being upset about Alice being so young and pregnant but I wouldn't past Rosalie to suggest something like that to him." He said after thinking about it for a second.

Jasper seemed to be distracted the whole ride to my house. He didn't say a word as Alice and I shared the front passenger seat. She hadn't stopped crying since we left the school and I had a feeling that she would just keep going until she fell asleep.

Of course my parent's were more then okay with Alice staying the night. Sue already knew about Alice's pregnancy but it was something new to Charlie's ears. I knew that as soon as Alice was asleep I'd be getting an embarrassing lecture on being safe.

"I know I'm young but I'm not getting rid of my baby. Nothing could ever make me get rid of him or her." Alice told me in a whisper as I helped her into my bed. "I won't even consider adoption. I want my baby to have something with me that I never got to have with my birth mother. I refuse to let my baby go through the foster care system like I did before the McCarty's adopted me…" She blubbered. Before too long Alice's eyes closed and her breathing evened out telling me she was sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I left Alice in my bed and made my way to Leah's room. She was sitting at her desk doing homework. I walked over and sat down on her bed. I looked around her room and realized how much it had changed in the last year. I guess you could say Leah changed as well. My little sister was no longer that little tom boy that would rather get dirty then go shopping or gossip with Jane Volturi.

"What's up?" Leah turned around in her desk chair to look at me.

"When did you grow up?" I asked trying not to smile as I picked up her stuffed bunny. Mr. Fluffy, at least he would never change, well except for the fact that the blue of his fur had faded and he was missing an eye. I had won him for Leah when I was six and she was two. It was from one of those grab machines, Charlie must have ended up paying fifteen dollars for the thing since I refused to stop trying until I won it for her.

"I don't know. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" She looked at me like I had two heads.

"Yeah…I guess so." I sighed sitting Mr. Fluffy back where I found him. "I can't believe my baby sister is in high school." I smiled at her, she ended up just rolling her eyes at me. "Do you like it so far?"

"So far. I mean…the work is a little more difficult then before but I'm adjusting." She said ending with a shrug.

"That's good." I nodded. "So…Any boys?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Really? You want to talk about boys?" She laughed.

"Sure, that's what sister's do. Right?"

"I guess." She shrugged again then looked away. "I mean…I kind of have a crush on Jane's brother Alec…"

"Does he like you back?" I asked.

I felt a little strange talking to my fourteen year old sister about this. Then again it would have been nice if I had an older sister to talk to when I first started gaining an interest in boys. Would have been even nicer for when I started crushing on Emmett, maybe she would have steered me away from losing my virginity to him. Sure, I had Edward to talk to but he wasn't against it or anything. He just said I should do what I want. Alice and I weren't as close then as we are now so I never talked to her about it. And the last thing I wanted to do was talk to Sue about anything. She would have told Charlie and I'm almost positive Charlie would have fastened a chastity belt on me.

"I don't know. Jane says he does but Jane lies sometimes." She said looking a bit upset.

"I don't see how a boy couldn't like you, Leah. You're beautiful." I told her.

"Shut up." She blushed.

"If Alec Volturi doesn't see that then he's stupid."

"I guess." She sighed. This was so unlike my sister, to be so…like this about people. Leah was probably one of the most headstrong people I had ever known. She did what she wanted and made sure she always got her way. I'm trying to figure out why she wasn't trying that with Alec. "I have homework…sooo…"

I took that as my cue to leave.

I walked downstairs to find my Mom sitting at the kitchen table with Seth trying to work on his homework. I sighed and smiled at them. I looked towards the living room to find that Charlie wasn't in there. With a quick glance out the window I found that he had left.

"Where'd Dad go?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"He had a call from the station. There was an emergency." Mom told me.

"Oh." I nodded.

"Dinner will be read in a few minutes. Can you get your sister for me? And see if Alice wants to join us?" She asked looking up at me.

"Sure." I shrugged then went upstairs to get them.

After telling Leah I went into my room to find Alice awake. She was sitting up in my bed with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and she was holding tightly to a pillow. She was crying but tried to dry her eyes when I walked in.

"Hey." I whispered walking over and sitting down next to her.

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream…" She looked out the window. I was about to ask what it was about but noticed she didn't seem to talk to talk about it, so I didn't push it.

"Dinner will be ready soon, are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Starved." She smiled.

"Good." I smiled back then leaned over and gave her a hug. Alice hugged me back while she thanked me. I wasn't sure what she was thanking me for. I was only doing what any best friend would do, right? I didn't see anything special about how I treated Alice. She meant a lot to me so of course I'd help her, just like I'd help Edward and even Emmett if he needed it.

Alice went into the bathroom to freshen up real quick when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and noticed I had a new text message. It was from Jasper saying he had a doctor's appointment in the morning and wouldn't able to make it to pick us up. Of course I got worried and asked what it was for. He said just a checkup but part of me felt there was something more to it. I didn't push it, though. I figured that would do more harm then good.

Charlie didn't come home during dinner or even after. Sue had no idea what the emergency was or anything really. It had to be something serious if they called him while he was off and he'd been there that long.

After dinner Alice and I went up to my room. I sat near the window and read while Alice surfed the internet on my laptop. We should have probably been doing homework but neither of us could really concentrate. I wasn't even reading, just scanning the pages and I knew Alice was doing the same with whatever she was looking up.

We both passed out around eleven.

We had to leave an hour early for school so that I could take Alice to her house to get ready since she didn't have any clothes at my house. I would offered my clothes but she refused to wear my rags, as she so lovingly called my wardrobe. Apparently I didn't have anything in my closet Alice would even touch let alone wear an entire day at school.

Emmett was still sleeping when we got to Alice's. We would hopefully be out of there before he even woke up. Emmett had this thing where he wouldn't wake up until the very last minute. He liked to get in as much sleep as possible. Still, he managed to be at school on time every day.

"My clothes are starting to get a tiny bit tight." Alice sighed as she put on a loose fitting dress. "I didn't think I'd gain any weight this quickly." She then groaned as she sifted through her closet for something else.

"You're only like, what eight weeks?"

"Seven." She said distributing a rather cute looking sweater.

"You're due in April?"

"April 5th." She said patting her non-existent belly. "A month before graduation."

"Have you figured out what you're going to do about that?" I asked her.

"I figured I'd talk to my parent's first then talk to the school. I want to walk with you guys so bad…" She said slipping her arms through the sweater.

We left Alice's ten minutes before Emmett was set to wake up. I knew that Alice was still upset about what Emmett said to her, but she loved her brother so I had no doubt in my mind that she would forgive him eventually.

I was walking to lunch when I felt someone come up behind me. Whoever it was grabbed my waist and kissed my neck. I smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"I missed you." I turned around to look into the eyes of my amazing boyfriend. He kissed my nose then my forehead.

"Missed you too, Darlin'." He said then finally put his lips on my own. Jasper's kisses were intoxicating. They were like their very own brand of drug. I couldn't get enough of them.

Jasper and I walked to the lunchroom where we sat down to eat with Alice and Edward. As soon as we sat down Rosalie and Emmett entered. They passed by the table not even looking our way.

"I hate him." Alice muttered from her spot next to me. I gave her a sympathetic look. "He's supposed to be my brother, he's supposed to care and not treat me like this." Her voice quivered.

"He does care, Al. He's just a bit upset right now…" I tried.

"A bit is an understatement." She said then stood up and threw her half eaten apple away then left the lunchroom. I was going to follow her but Edward stood up instead and said he'd talk to her. I just nodded because I really didn't know what to say to that.

I looked over at Jasper who was going through his phone.

"Hey." I said nudging him.

"Hey." He said looking up. "You okay?" He asked pulling my chair closer to him.

"Just worried about everyone." I told him truthfully. "This whole thing with Alice and Emmett isn't healthy for her or the baby and Edward…I don't even know where to start with him, I miss him. He and I used to be so close."

Jasper kept silent as he brought me as close to him as possible so he could wrap his arms tightly around me. We were broken apart by the bell fifteen minutes later. Jasper kissed my lips before walking me to class.

In the middle of Calculus I left to use the restroom. Jasper had a look of worry on his face when I left. I had just smiled at him hoping he would take that as me being okay.

I was walking back towards the classroom when I bumped into Emmett. I groaned loudly when I noticed him walking towards me.

"Bella…" He said walking towards me.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked as he stood in front of me. I cross my arms over my chest and tried to get past him. He wasn't letting me. Instead he looked behind him then behind me before grabbing my arm and pulling me somewhere. "What are you doing?" I snapped.

"Shut up, I want to talk to you." He said before opening the door of an empty classroom.

"I need to get back to class, Emmett." I protested as he locked the door. I frowned as he pushed me up against the wall. "Emm…" I said breathlessly. "What are you…?"

"You won't talk to me. What did I do?" He asked looking me straight in the eye.

"What did you do?" I laughed. "If you don't know what you did then I guess it doesn't even matter." I started to feel angry. I pushed against him but he wasn't budging. "Let me go!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't understand, Bella…one second we're hooking up and the next you're treating me like you don't even know me."

"I think that's the other way around, Emmett!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down." He frowned.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I asked again. He was about to say something when the door opened. I expected him to move but instead he stayed there pressed up against me.

Jasper had come looking for me.

I pushed hard against Emmett just as my boyfriend stood there staring at us. I rushed towards him.

"Jasper, I can promise you it wasn't what it looks like…" I tried but he just ignored me. Instead he walked around me and straight up to Emmett. I widened my eyes as Jasper just stood there. Emmett was a large guy, just a bit taller then Jasper, but just all around bigger.

In the next second Jasper punched Emmett square in the nose.

"What the fuck?!" Emmett yelled before lunging at Jasper. I started screaming. They were fighting and Jasper was getting the worst of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter i'm going to try to cut down on the dialogue. :/

Chapter 10

The fight was broken up moments after I started to scream. The guys were sent to the principal's office and I was sent back to class. I couldn't concentrate the rest of the day as I kept having flashes of Emmett smashing Jasper's face in. I knew he probably had a broken nose and more then likely a broken ego as well.

I found Alice already sitting in my truck after school. I sighed and climbed into the driver's side.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded. I took a deep breath and rubbed my face with my hands before letting the tears that had been threatening to fall all day go. "Oh Bella!" She cried and scooted over so she could wrap her arms around me. I pulled away from her and dried my eyes. I couldn't drive if I was crying. I had questions and the first place I wanted to go was to Jasper.

I dropped a very upset Alice off at her house since her parent's were supposed to be back already. I noticed when I pulled into their driveway that Emmett's jeep was missing. I should have probably taken that as a sign that he could possibly be at Jasper's but of course I was surprised to see his black jeep in Jasper's driveway.

I took a deep breath before getting out of my truck. Jasper must have heard my truck because he was walking towards me from the house already. I thought he was going to yell at me or be pissed or just something. Instead he pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. I looked up and winced when I saw his nose bandaged up.

"Jasper…" I started but he shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Bella." He assured me. I wasn't so sure. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine." I said confused as to why he would be worried about me when he was the one with the broken nose. "You on the other hand…"

"I'm fine. My nose is just broken. It's what I get for trying to fight the strongest guy in Forks." He tried to laugh but I could tell it hurt him to even talk. "I want you to know that I didn't think you were cheating on me with Emmett. Not for even a second."

"Then what was that all about?" I asked him.

"It was about Emmett taking advantage of you." He said. "And I saw him with you up against the wall like that…and it just set me off."

"Jasper…"

"I'm falling for you, Bella." He surprised me. I stepped back from his embrace to look at him fully. "You don't have to say anything. It's okay." He reached out and cupped my cheek. I smiled and nodded. I was falling for him too but I just couldn't voice it yet. "Come on, let's go inside."

Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked into his house together. Emmett and Rosalie were up in her room and his Dad was still at work. Jasper brought me upstairs to his room where he took out his acoustic guitar and started playing for me. He was actually really good. Not that it surprised me or anything.

"So, are you suspended from school?" I asked as he put his guitar back in it's case.

"Ten days." He nodded. "Emmett's kicked off the football team and he's pretty pissed about it."

"Oh." After awhile we left Jasper's room. I was really hoping not to run into Emmett or Rosalie as we walked down the stairs of his house. Jasper's phone rang as soon as we got downstairs. He left me alone in the living room as he walked outside to talk. I was rather suspicious but I wanted to give him is space. I had no reason not to trust him.

Jasper returned with a blank expression his gorgeous face. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

"What's wrong?" I whispered backing up a little.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Come on, let's go to the diner." He said stepped away from me then grabbing my hand. I sighed as we walked to his truck.

Once in the diner we quickly placed out orders. Jasper reached across the table and took my hands holding them in the middle. I smiled at him shyly. Then winced when I remembered how badly he must be feeling because of his broken nose.

"It's okay, I promise." He sympathized. I looked away almost embarrassed that he knew what I was feeling bad about. Either I was an open book or Jasper Hale really knew how to read me. "Emmett and I were bound to fight sometime." He shrugged.

"Why?" I asked without thinking.

"He claims he's in love with my sister but I know better then that." He looked away quickly as I gave him a strange look.

"What are you talking about? He does love your sister…"

"Bella, the only reason they are together is because he promised Rosie if she ever moved here he would date her. She wasn't about to let him back down on that promise." He said finally looking back at me. "Did you know he was going to ask you out before we showed back up?"

"No." I widened my eyes.

"That probably changes everything, doesn't it? Now you know the truth and now you want to be with him, right?" He sounded a little bitter.

"Of course not, Jasper! Emmett…well my whole relationship or whatever it was with Emmett is over. I might have cared for him once but I care for you so much more." I confessed. It was true. I knew I would always feel something for Emmett but it wasn't like how I felt for Jasper. Whatever I felt for Jasper was stronger, much stronger. It was actually pretty scary when I thought about it.

"I'm just afraid you're going to change your mind about me." He said looking directly in my eyes. Instead of responding I leaned towards him and met him halfway to give him a kiss.

I wondered briefly what I could do to show him how much I cared. The first thing that came to mind was have sex with him but I just wasn't ready for that just yet. Of course I wasn't a virgin but for some reason I wanted to wait for the right moment to sleep with Jasper. Something I didn't even care about when I was crushing on Emmett.

"So, are you and Emmett cool?" I asked after our food had arrived.

"I guess. Rosie made us make up when we got home." He shrugged. I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think either of us really meant it."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Would stop apologizing? It really is not your fault." He said cutting me off. I just nodded and nibbled on a French fry.

We left the diner not long after. Jasper drove me home and walked me to the front door where he kissed me until I was seeing stars. I'm pretty sure the only reason he stopped was because Charlie opened the door a few minutes into our passionate good bye.

"Bella, are you being safe?" Charlie asked as soon as Jasper's truck was out of the driveway.

"Of course I am." I groaned then blushed as I answered him. I hated when Charlie said stuff like that. It was so embarrassing.

"Oh, well good." He grunted then went back into the living room to watch TV.

I went upstairs and was about to step into my bedroom when I heard sobs coming from Leah's bedroom. I contemplated just leaving her alone but then it seemed she started to cry louder. I had to know what was wrong with my little sister. I knocked lightly on her door. She screamed for me to go away but instead of listening I just twisted the doorknob and walked in. She scowled at me and told me to get out but I walked over to her bed and pulled her into my arms. I hated seeing my little sister cry. It was a rare occasion so I knew whatever it was she was crying about was sort of serious.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked as she started to calm down a little bit. Leah shook her head. I sighed and brushed her hair back from her face. It probably had something to do with Alec Volturi. Those Volturi boys really knew how to upset girls. "Leah?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She grunted which reminded me a lot of our dad.

"Okay. Whenever you want to talk though, I'm here, okay?" I hugged her.

"Okay." She nodded. "Thanks." She mumbled pulling away from me and laying on her side. I got out of her bed wishing she would just talk to me. I shut her door softly before making my way to my room. I felt terrible for Leah and a little bit worried.

That night as I crawled into bed I sent both Alice and Jasper good night texts. Jasper replied with a simple good night.

_Parent's found out. Stupid Emmett! They are talking about sending me away! -Al_

I quickly dialed Alice's number but there was no answer. I stuck my phone on the charger then tucked it underneath my pillow. I was barely awake for ten minutes before I passed out.

I woke up the next morning by Alice rushing into my room.

"Bella, get up!" She cried pulling my covers off of me. I groaned and reached for them. I really wasn't ready to be awake yet. Too early. "We have school in fifteen minutes!" That got me up. I really didn't want to be late. Not sure why I was so excited about school when Jasper wouldn't even be there. That thought sent me flying back on my bed. I didn't want to go to school without him.

Alice finally coaxed me out of bed promising she would stop talking.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" I asked when I finally felt awake enough to talk without being cranky.

"I'm fine. Mom hasn't stopped crying and my Dad locked himself in his office." She shrugged like it was really no big deal.

"Emm told them?" I asked pulling my shoes on.

"Before I could even get a word in! He just stormed in the house right after school and told them while I was up in my room. I didn't even get a chance to say hello to them yet, either."

Emmett should have let her tell them. It probably wouldn't have gone so terribly. Alice went on to tell me that before her mother started crying and before her dad locked himself in his office, there was a huge fight. Her father threw things and ended up slapping Alice across the face. He had never hit her in her life. It wasn't like him, which was probably why he locked himself in the office right after. Her mother wouldn't even look at her but they all finally agreed that it would be best for Alice to stay. Nothing was really worked out but Alice felt that it would all get better eventually.

"Wait, so Emmett must have told them as soon as he got home because he was at Jasper's when I went over there yesterday…" I trailed off as we got in my truck.

"Yeah, he told them then left so he didn't have to hear Dad." She shrugged. I just nodded. The ride to school was quiet.

Of course as soon as we stepped in the front doors of Forks High the rumors were already flying. I tried my hardest throughout the entire day to just ignore everyone. It worked.

Up until Rosalie approached me right after lunch. I had stopped at my locker before class and up until that point I had actually been able to avoid her.

"You're really loving this, aren't you?" She sneered. I gave her a strange look as I closed my locker. "Both _my_ brother and _my_ boyfriend fighting over you."

"Rosalie…please, I've had a long day and I really don't need this from you." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Leave her alone, Rose." Edward showed up behind me. Rosalie glared at him but walked away. I turned around and offered him a smile in thanks. He smiled back and hugged me quickly before going off to class.

I was able to let out my frustrations in art and for that I was thankful. My life was just one big ball of stress and for at least 45 minutes I was able to just forget all of it. It was nice and I'm pretty sure the piece I was starting could possibly be the one I would put in the gallery.

After school I took Alice home then went to Jasper's. He was sitting on his front porch in a flannel shirt and jeans that hung low on his hips. He smiled widely at me as I pulled into his driveway. He met me at the truck and opened my door for me, instantly pulling me in for a kiss.

"I've missed the hell out of you, girl." He breathed after breaking away from our kiss. I couldn't escape the giggle that came out of my mouth at that moment. I felt like one of those silly little twelve year old girls when they got their first crush. "How was your day without me?"

"Boring. I missed you too, boy." I laughed. He kissed the tip of my nose lightly. I would have kissed his if it weren't still bandaged up. I couldn't help the guilt that flowed through my body as I remembered the fight.

Jasper and I spent the afternoon just lounging around his house. I left around seven to go home for dinner and to do my homework.

The rest of the week was rather boring. Nothing really special happened. Edward was still being distant. Jasper was still suspended. Rosalie was still being a bitch. And, Alice was a ball of worries as she awaited her parent's decision.

I spent my Friday with Alice. She was a mess and I knew she needed some girl time.

"So, is your mom talking to you yet?" I asked dipping my chip in the ranch dip Alice had been craving.

"Barely." She shrugged. "She wants to talk to the school on Monday, though. Since the baby will be here before graduation."

"So, they are going to let you keep it?"

"They really have no choice. I've made my decision whether they like it or not. They can kick me out but I don't see that happening." She laid back in her bed with a heavy sigh. "This is just not how I saw my life turning out, Bella. I figured I would go to college first, you know? I figured I'd be married…but no, instead I'm not even eighteen yet and I'm knocked up!"

"I'm sorry, Alice." I said leaning back with her. We both stared up at the ceiling.

"I miss James. I want him to come home but I know he needs to stay in Rehab until he's better…" She trailed off. "My parent's don't want me to tell him."

"Why not?" I asked turning my face to look at her.

"They think he's scum." She shrugged. "But, I won't do that to my baby. I don't know who my birth parent's are, Bella. Not that I want to know…but this baby deserves more then that."

I just nodded not knowing what else to say. Clearly, Alice was scared. Hell, I was scared for her. But, I must admit she was a pretty strong girl. If she could get through this pregnancy then I was sure she could get through anything in her life.


End file.
